


10 Hints

by Universally_Just_Me



Series: Secret Admirer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, jily, romantic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universally_Just_Me/pseuds/Universally_Just_Me
Summary: After Remus accidentally let it slip that Lily Evans has a secret admirer, the girl is filled with curiosity. However Remus won't tell her who he is, but he will give her 10 hints to try and find out!“I can’t tell you” Remus says simply.“What? Can’t tell me what? Remus!” Lily asks while stopping him from continuing walking down the train hallway.“I’m sorry. I really am. I just ... I promised I wouldn’t tell. I can’t, really” Remus exclaimed too quickly trying to keep on walking, but Lily wouldn’t let him.Shout out to Remusmlupin on Tumblr for being the beta reader of this story
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Secret Admirer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181111
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. First Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Just a romantic story about James and Lily  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Mom, we’ve done this five times already. Will you cry every year?” Lily said, smiling sweetly at her mom. The older woman responded with a bright smile, despite the flowing tears.

“Oh, flower. I’m allowed to cry when my youngest daughter leaves us for months. I’ll only see you on Christmas and after that only on Easter. I miss you too much” Rose Evans said, wiping her tears on the handkerchief her husband provided.

“Like you don’t know your mother, Lils.” Anthony Evans said also smiling sadly. He would miss Lily too, she was his little princess after all, but he could hold his tears until he got home.

“I know, I know. I just wish Tuney could’ve been here this year” Lily says, looking around hopeless “Anyway I should be boarding now. Bye mom, bye dad”

Lily hugged her parents tightly one last time and managed to leave after a few last “be careful” and “write us”. The red-head waved one last time before boarding the train, using her wand to lift her trunk the few steps to enter the train. Inside, Lily held her trunk and followed along the hallway of the train until she found her friends. She quickly adjusted her luggage in the right place above the seats and hugged her three friends.

“I missed you so much, Lily. Not having your sassy commentary on my stories during vacation is always a low point. I have so many stories to tell you, especially about this boy I met” Marlene was as always very enthusiastic and hugged Lily, her medium blonde hair feel to her chest in the usual “rolled out of bed this great” style. Lily already smiled at her antics, Marlene always had a crush. They began almost as quickly as they ended and Lily and the girl were always glad to be there for their friend while it happened.

“I know I saw you a couple of weeks ago, but it feels like forever” This time Dorcas gave Lily a quick hug, not being the biggest fan of personal contact. Their long wavy hair was a dark brown color and contrasted with Lily’s auburn locks.

“I missed you, girls, too. I want to hear all about your summers” Lily replied, finally hugging the last of their group, Alice. “I still can’t believe you cut your hair this short, though it looks amazing on you!” says Lily as she touched Alice’s now-above-the-shoulders brown hair.

“I got sick of the work long hair brings and Franks likes it” Alice twirls her finger in her locks thoughtfully.

“Of course he does, it’s his job as a boyfriend to love it” Marlene says and rolls her eyes while they all sit down, feeling the train starting to move, leaving King Cross behind. The girls fell into familiar chatter as talking about their summers that went mostly as expected. Marlene had a couple of summer flings, Alice spent most of her time with Frank, Dorcas traveled to Europe with their parents and Lily stayed at home, mostly avoiding Severus. 

It wasn’t long before  Lily  had to  le ave their compartment to go to the prefect meeting.  It  was  rather uneventful, just introductions  to the newbies  and a schedule for the patrolling of the train.

“Hello, Lily. How was your summer?” Remus kind voice made Lily smile. They had spent the meeting side by side but only got a chance to talk once it was done. Especially because they got the first rounds.

“It was okay. Petunia drove me crazy, but nothing new about that. How about yours?” Lily says as they walked around the carts looking around.

“Great. I spent most of the time on the Potter Manor, so it was great to just relax with my friends” Remus replies remembering the awesome memories he made that summer with the rest of the marauders. He did also remembered the full moons, pranks, accidents, and trouble, but the good times made all the bad ones worth it.

“That’s great Remus but I do have to say I pity Potter’s mom. She must be a saint to put up with the four of you” Lily exclaims.

“We’re not _that_ bad.” Remus tries to defend himself and his friends, but he knew the havoc they had caused during the summer.

“Of course you aren’t, it’s not like you turned half the school into a swamp that one time, or removed the stairs to every dormitory, or even filled the halls with roof high bubbles. You are all exemplary students” Lily says sarcastically.

Lily had never really liked their kinds of pranks, they were often based on making fun of people or somehow being disruptive. Or at least it made the students late or distracted for classes. She only liked their Halloween pranks as those were generally harmless and quite fun. Last year they had enchanted all the armours to dance around the castle or jump and scare people and it was a show to watch the students glee to it.

“Yeah, I don’t really have an argument against those” Remus says and they both laugh.

“What did you even do the entire summer?” Lily asks. She understood spending some time in your friend’s house during the summer, but she couldn’t imagine almost three months with the same three friends every day and not getting bored.

“We did all sorts of things. Sirius gets bored easily so he was constantly dragging us

around in one of his plans.” Remus says “Also a lot of quidditch, though that was mostly Prongs and Padfoot”

“I can see how they would be the right company for when you’re bored, but they don’t seem the best to have a conversation with. No offense to anyone” Lily says quickly. “They just seem to focus on fun and sports to be able to keep up culturally to someone that reads as much as you”

“You’d be surprised. They aren’t that bad, but I do agree they aren’t always the best to talk with. We can talk about our plans and quidditch, but beyond that sometimes is easier to chat with others. Like you” Remus explains nodding. He loved his friends to death, but they had some different interests and that’s what makes them work even better. They stop to scold at two third years that were throwing hexes around, then kept on walking the train and chatting.

“So, no talking about dating with them then, huh? I bet they would make fun of you more than they would help” Lily says, knowing the dating reputation of Black and Potter. Kind of hard not to know when it involved at least half the current students and some ex-students as well.

“They talk to me about “birds” sure, all the time but I prefer to keep it to myself when it comes to that. Or go to other friends. Speaking of friends, I feel like I had something to tell you, let me see if I remember” Remus says and struggles to think.

W hat was it again that Remus had to do regarding Lily this year?  Classes? No that wasn’t it. Prefect duty? Nothing specific, besides the usual changes on full moons, but Lily already knew that.  Suddenly Remus remembered the endless nights of James saying how her “pretty green eyes would never look at him fondly” and how he had hatched a plan to be with her this year. Remus would put in the good word and when the moment felt right, he would ask her to Hogsmeade for the first time. Remus also remembers, too late, how he had sworn to secrecy about Prong s ’ feelings and intentions.

“What is it, Remus?” Lily looks at him curiously and Remus looks back with a deer-trapped-in-headlights look. Remus struggled to find an excuse, something to say that wasn’t the truth. He felt like his brain had taken a trip and left him there staring blankly in her eyes. He knew he had to say something, do something. Anything.

“I can’t tell you!” Remus says simply. Anything … but maybe not that.

Lily was known to be a kindhearted and a bright witch, probably the brightest their age, but she was also known for her curiosity. What was usually Evans' blessing of always taking the initiative and asking questions, now felt like the Evans curse of demanding answers that Remus knew he could not give.

“What? Can’t tell me what? Remus!” Lily asks while stopping him from continuing walking down the train hallway.

“I’m sorry. I really am. I just ... I promised I wouldn’t tell. I can’t, really” Remus exclaimed too quickly trying to keep on walking, but Lily wouldn’t let him.

“You can’t just say that you have something to tell me, just to follow with saying that you can’t. Now I know something is going on. What is it?” Lily asks with a million possibilities in her head. Lily couldn’t quieten her mind. Was it about school? About someone? Is it a bad thing? Is it a good thing?

“Like I said I can’t tell you. I’m sorry. I really can’t!” Remus says once again, trying to defuse the situation. James will be furious with him if he tells Lily, he will already be mad he said this much. But he also knows he won’t be able to leave without giving Lily something. Anything. Okay, maybe not anything.

“Remus, come on! I’m your friend, aren’t I? What’s going on?” Lily tries to appease their friendship to try and get a response out of Remus. She was already picturing the worst possible scenarios and needed at least some reassurance it wasn’t a bad thing.

“All I can say is something is going to happen that involves you and is being planned by someone” Remus tries to say something without actually telling her anything.

“That’s so vague! By Merlin. Is it bad? Is it soon? Who is planning it? What is it?” Lily asks needing the answers.

“It’s not bad. At least I don’t think so” Remus says quickly, trying to ease her mind“ There isn’t a specific date for when this will happen. I cannot tell you who or what is it. I promised not to!” Remus says at last, but he can see it in her eyes she is not done questioning him. “Hear, I will talk to him and see how much I can reveal to you. It won’t be a surprise if you already know what it is. I can tell you that it is someone in our year that you know. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lily agreed as their rounds were over and she needed time to think this over and discuss it with her friends. “So, a boy our year will do something involving me soon, it isn’t bad, but you can’t tell me. Right?”

“Right. Wait, I never said it was a boy” Remus exclaims.

“Yes, you did. You said you’ll talk to _him_ ” Lily emphasizes the last word. “Don’t think you’re off the hook. I’m letting you go now, but I still want answers”

“Of course, you do,” Remus says and sighs getting ready to enter his compartment and face a mad James.

“You did what?” James Potter says loudly, after hearing Remus talk about his chat with Lily.

“I might’ve told Lily something is going on” Remus tries to brush it off as no big deal but takes a step backward waiting for a reaction “I didn’t tell her what though.” He tries to defend himself.

“Okay, but if she learns is me when is too soon, we know she’ll let me down. She has never said yes to any boy before, she needs time to get used to me, to know me before. Lily is the smartest witch I know, if she’s rushed into this it will never work.” James sits on the sofa beside Peter, who offers him a chocolate frog as a way to calm him down.

“I’m sorry, Prongs. I didn’t mean to tell her anything like that. Now she’ll keep on asking me about it” Remus looks at Potter glad he isn’t that mad about it, he gets some candy to calm himself down and sits beside Sirius.

“I know you didn’t do it on purpose, I just need to organize myself and see how I should deal with this situation moving forward” James leans forward and puts his head in his hands trying to clear his head.

“You should use this,” Sirius says. He lazily sat with his head on Remus’ lap while stealing some of the cherry candy Remus opened.

“What do you mean?” Potter asks. “How can I use this in a way she won’t get mad or find out?”

“Well, Prongs. The thing you’ve wanted all along was her interest, from what Remus says she is very interested now” Sirius explains.

“You know, he’s not wrong. She was very curious and persistent, maybe we can indeed use this” Remus agrees.

“I’m still not following how we could do that,” James says.

“You wanted me to tell her how you are, right? To let her know you are not what people make you be. How about I go telling her about this person that is behind it and create the right image of you in her head.” Remus explains his plan and he can see the wheels turn in James' head.

“But if you tell her too much, won’t she know that it is him?” Sirius asks.

“I can do it in small doses, I can tell her you agreed to give her some hints about you. I can tell her the hint and spend some time checking to see if she knows and all that. Once I’m sure she doesn’t know and she has taken all she can from that hint I move on to the next one.” Remus says happily. “That way she gets to know a bit more about you. But you should also try to get closer to her as yourself so when she does find out it will make sense that is someone she is close with and not a stranger”

“I wouldn’t say I’m a stranger, but I agree with you.” James nods calming down “I like this plan, is better than my original one, that’s for sure,” Prongs says and passes his hand through his hair “Too many hints and she’ll find out, too little and she loses interest. We’ll have to plan how many and what hints to give her” Potter says and gets them all to think of the best course of action.

“I don’t think we should plan that much, it should be based on her reactions. However, we should decide what’s off-limits and what hints would be too obvious” Remus weighs in and the rest of the marauders agree.

Meanwhile, in the girls' compartment, the conversation was just as heated. Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice were all talking about what they thought of the situation and their guesses on who it could be and what it could be. They were brainstorming ideas and Lily laughed at the absurdity of some of her friends’ ideas.

“Maybe it’s just some school stuff. He could have heard something from one of the monitors or other students. He is a tutor and very approachable” Dorcas says, head resting on the windowsill.

“Maybe, but why keep it a secret then? Couldn’t he just say it’s about monitoring and fix the situation?” Marlene says while putting her hair up “I think is something more on the romantic. Maybe a date or someone is going to confess to you. That explains it being a secret, the person isn’t brave yet but he was brave enough to tell Remus. And let’s be real, it’s so Lily to have a secret admirer and live a fairy tale of her own.

“I don’t know what to think. Honestly. I agree something romantic is more likely, but who on Earth could it be?” Lily says after thinking of every boy she knows “It’s not like I have any close male friends to say it could be them. It’s either Remus, and he’s the one that told me in the first place, which is odd and not like him at all, or Severus, but after our falling out he wouldn’t dare do this. Remus certainly wouldn’t agree to go along, even if he tried” Lily exclaims frustrated.

“I think that regardless if it is romantic, or about school or something else, I just know Remus wouldn’t let it happen if it was a bad thing. Let’s just see what he says once we arrive at the school, okay?” Alice says, always being the mediator. She had never seen Lily this worked up about something and thought it may not be a bad thing, after all, Lily was too much of a good girl and deserved some excitement in her life.

“You’re right. I’ll see what Remus has to say after he talks to this mysterious guy and then we’ll see who and what it could be” Lily says and as she looks out the window she sees the castle approaching and with him the promise of a very interesting year.

“Ten hints? That’s what you have to say?” Lily says with her arms crossed.

It has been about a week after they arrived at Hogwarts and at first, Remus was mostly avoiding her, only telling her he was still discussing the matter when she cornered him after class. Now, mid-September, he finally went to tell her how things were going forward. It was certain to say Lily did not like the waiting and lack of answers that came from Remus’ plan.

“Exactly. You will have ten hints about this person and situation, and it will most likely happen once you have all the hints. I don’t have an exact schedule as to when I will tell you besides when I feel you are ready. You can come to me with questions, however, it’s likely I won’t answer them.” Remus explains the plan he and the rest of the marauders had come up with. “Your first hint was given on the train. He is a boy in our year. That’s all I’ll say on the matter. For now at least”

“You really can’t tell me anything else?” Lily makes a puppy face trying to get sympathy.

“No” Remus says 

“First letter of the name?”

“Not a chance”

“First letter of the last name?”

“Not happening”

“House

“Nope”

“Fine. I’ll play your game”


	2. Second Hint

Lily was going to meet with her friends and try to find out what they think of this whole situation. Not that she really knew what she thought of it. She was walking the halls back to her dormitories, the mind once again racing.   
Lily felt somewhat flattered that someone thought of her enough to do this in the first place. She also felt a bit creeped out that someone thought of her enough to do this, especially someone she obviously didn’t know that much. If she really knew him it would be crystal clear who it was, right? Ever since Lily first realized whomever this boy was, he was probably watching her to see her reaction to all of this and to see if she knows who he is. What if he looks at her when she is bored? Or during an embarrassing moment? Lily was all-over the place, enough to not even realise when she ran face-first into somebody’s chest, making her fall backward lightly.  
“I am so sorry, Evans. My mind is kind of far away, didn’t mean to hit on you” Potter gave  
her his hand to help her stand again, which she took getting up and dusting her uniform.  
“Quite frankly I was distracted too, besides it’s just a small fall, I’m fine. Not the first time or last time I’ll fall being this clumsy” Lily smiled sympathetically.  
“Well, if I knew you were going to fall for me then I would have hit on you sooner” Potter joked and Lily rolled her eyes holding back a smile at his antics.   
Of all the marauders, Potter would be her least favourite one.   
Remus was smart and thoughtful and they have grown to be friends over the years. He was often reading or studying partner and always a good person. Lily hated how unfair someone as good as him had to live through such a bad twist of fate. She couldn’t cure him, but she always did her best to always cover his shifts during full moons and to always have chocolate frogs around him.  
Peter was normally quiet, but observant, Lily had often helped him understand the school subjects and you could say they were friends, though not close at all. She has always liked how the marauders embraced Peter despite some students finding him unfit for their group. Lily, knowing his determination and out-of-the-box cleverness thought he complemented the other boys quite well.  
Sirius and she had the occasional conversation, normally when he was doing detention under her supervision, and while she could never see herself living the way he did, she had always admired how honest he was with others and with himself about who he was and what he wanted to do. She wouldn’t mind having a closer friendship with him in the future, it would certainly make the days less boring.  
Potter only ever really spoke to Lily when it came to grades or assignments since they were both in the same year and were both tops of their year. Her being first in almost all subjects, only excluding Transfiguration which was his best and favourite subject. He had always been arrogant in her eyes, every time she looked or noticed him, he was talking about his latest win, be it in quidditch, on a test score, or with a girl. The most notorious moment was last year with Severus, but she knew despite him being the one to initiate it, he did not do so unprovoked. Snape had attacked him and the marauders, as well as muggle-borns and other Gryffindors, many times before things, came to a head. She had never really interacted with him besides that, so she held her assumptions as possibilities rather than assurances. She could be wrong about him, but they weren’t close, and she didn’t plan on them being close, so she’ll probably never really know.  
“Hey, hmm, Remus mentioned he wanted to talk to you. Have you found him yet?” Potter asked running his hands through his dark black hair, breaking the silence after Lily got lost in thoughts. He shoved his hands in his pockets leaning on the wall beside them trying to appear calm.  
“Yes, actually I’m just coming back from the tower after speaking with him” Lily explains. Regardless of her views, he had never done anything to make her feel he did not deserve her kindness and politeness.  
“Oh, Okay. Is everything alright?” Potter asks, surveying what she was thinking of this whole thing.  
“Yeah, yeah. He just knows something and refuses to tell me. That’s okay though, I’ll find it out, eventually” Lily explains not saying much “Anyways, I’ll be going now”  
“Of course, I didn’t mean to keep you this long. I have the practice to get to anyway, see you around Evans” Potter nods and they go their separate ways.  
Upon reaching her room, Lily is still thinking about the marauders. If Remus knows this is very possible the rest of the marauders do as well but she knew none of them would tell her. If one was sworn to secrecy, they all were. She decided to still try and get closer to them, see if they know anything, maybe they could slip something. In her room, Dorcas was already waiting. Lily quickly explains her conversation with Remus to her, wanting to know her opinions.  
“About the others knowing, you should ask Marlene to talk to them. They grew up mostly together because the McKinnon’s and the Potters are friends and they might tell her something important without even realising” Dorcas begins.  
“That’s a good idea, I’ll ask her once she returns from practice” Lily agrees, wondering if her friend could get the information, she was known for her charm and Lily hoped she could use that to their advantage.  
“What are you thinking?” Dorcas asks and they both sit with their backs on the side of  
Lily’s bed. They knew Lily was going to be very confused with this whole thing, not that Dorcas wasn’t confused, but Lily was more curious and was the one directly affected by this.   
“Honestly? I don’t even know. I just keep getting this overwhelming feeling that this isn’t something I want or like. If it was something good, I would at least have a good lead on who was planning, you know? Like how good can it be when it comes from somebody that I don’t interact with and that doesn’t really know me?” Lily says and puts her head in her  
hands. “I know it’s not entirely bad and nothing to really worry over, but it puts everything in perspective. It makes me wonder how much you can know and feel for somebody by only watching them from afar”  
“Yeah, this is all kinds of crazy”  
“Like if it was either you or Marlene I would understand, you both have several male friends and often get male attention. But for me? Between studying and the prefect’s duty and being rather ... imposing, I really don’t have any guesses at who it may be” Lily exclaims.  
Both girls spend more time just talking it out. Lily felt a bit better being able to chat about it with her friend and Dorcas felt happy knowing Lily trusted her enough to be open about all of this. They didn’t get anywhere as to who or what it was, but it calmed down Lily’s uneasy feeling.   
September went by in the blink of an eye and so did October. Lily got into the routine of being back at Hogwarts and often forgot about this whole hint situation after a while, just focusing on getting everything done. But every time she did remember, she couldn’t help herself from thinking who could look at everyone at Hogwarts and still choose her. On Halloween, she was excited about the famous marauders' prank and Lily was not let down at all.  
Above the dining tables flew paper bats, if you managed to get one, they would give you a trick to get a treat. The bat was a very delicate, yet intricate origami and Lily was impressed with it alone, she was even more amazed at the magic applied to giving and recognizing tricks. People all over the hall were dancing, singing, telling jokes, making faces, and all sorts of spells and tricks to be able to receive the treats. The more times or the better you did your trick the more and better candy you got. Besides the bats, the usual Jack’o lantern were singing Halloween songs and moving around changing faces to mimic teachers, students, the Minister, famous singers, etc.   
Not far from where she was standing, Lily saw the culprits. The marauders were smiling happily, people around them cheered and complimented the four of them. Lily decided in good spirit to do the same, after many pranks she disagreed with and made it clear to them she thought they deserved her praise now. She finally approached the group after managing to pass through more than just a few of Black’s fans. Finally, standing in front of them, she smiled brightly.  
“You did a great job this year, it has to be my favourite so far” Lily‘s eyes lit up looking around the room at the cheerful students and teachers.  
“So, no scolding from the perfect prefect girl?” Potter asked playfully.  
“So far, the bats and lanterns seem harmless, so no scolding from me,” Lily says raising her hands in a sign of truce “But some candy could always assure I won’t say anything” Lily replied, just as playfully.  
“Well, you have to earn your candy” Potter reached up and easily got a paper bat with his quidditch reflexes and offered it to her “Unless you are scared, of course”  
“I’m not scared,” Lily says rolling her eyes. She accepts the bat and brings it to eye level and hears Peter's voice say, with the paper mouth of the bat moving along. “Trick or spell?”  
“I do spells all the time, so trick” Lily answered the bat, feeling a bit odd to do so as Potter watched her with a flirtatious smirk.  
“Kiss as many people you can in a minute,” says Sirius voice “Can be on the cheek if you are compromised and/or uncomfortable” Remus's voice followed “and boring,” said Sirius voice before the bat went silent and a countdown was shown on the side of his wing.   
Lily was not the biggest fan of personal contact, but she decided she could handle a couple of cheek kisses for candy. Anything for candy. Lily approached Remus and kissed his cheek, he turned around and she showed him the bat. He smiled and understood, nodding for Peter and Sirius that were beside him. Lily shrugged and gave them both cheek kisses before returning to Potter’s side.  
“The rest of the marauders get a kiss and I don’t, hardly seems fair,” Potter says, looking at her with a hopeful look.  
“Only because I want candy,” Lily says and stands on her toes to be able to reach him and she kisses his cheek. Not the kiss he wanted, but more than he thought he would get this soon.  
Finally, the bat flaps his wings and Honeydukes sweets fall into her hands. After giving the candy, the bat once again flew to the ceiling to reach the others. Lily promptly opened the lemon drops, her favourite candy, and ate some happily. Potter liked how gleeful she looked praising his Halloween prank and eating candy she got from it.  
As Lily looks around still eating her candy, she suddenly remembered the whole hint deal and looked around, trying to see if anyone was looking at her. Maybe she could try to find whoever it was, maybe they would be staring at her or trying to interact and flirt. At the very least it was worth a shot.  
“What are you doing?” Potter asks raising one eyebrow as Lily turns to him.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Lily looks at him and realises it was a good chance as any to ask him “So I’m assuming you know my deal with Remus”.  
“Yes ...” Potter said slowly, he hadn’t really expected her to bring it up, certainly not with him or now. He looked at her curious as to where she was going with this now.  
“Any chance you know who it is? Or at least the next hint? It’s been like two months since the last one” Lily says trying to assess how much he knew about the situation and how cooperative he was willing to be.  
“I have no comment,” Potter says and smiles “Didn’t think you’d be so interested in this secret admirer”  
“So, you’re telling me it is something romantic? Thanks for that” Lily winks at him and watches his smile fall for a second. She assumes it’s because he gave her more than he should have and not the flip his heart took.  
“How do you feel about that?” Potter asks, leaning closer, using the excuse to himself that it was to hear her over the noise.  
“Not sure. I guess it depends” Lily shrugs eating more candy.  
“Depends on the person?”.  
“Also. Depends on how this whole thing will play out. Depends on why it even started. I really hope it isn’t someone that just looked at me said “pretty” and created this whole thing overlooks or unrealistic expectations”  
“I can tell you this much. It is definitely not about how you look” Potter says trying not to reveal too much and trying to keep calm seeing her so interested. “Not that you don’t look “pretty”, just that looks aren’t what this is about. At all”.  
“What are you two talking about so much? Let’s eat.” Remus says looking interested between the two while opening a chocolate frog.  
“He was just telling me how you were planning to tell me the next hint soon” Lily plays, hoping Remus bites it or Potter goes along but seeing the two exchange looks.  
“No, I didn’t,” Potter exclaims confirming what Remus already thought, he knew his best friend.  
“But maybe I could,” Remus says looking between the two, he looked at Potter to see if he approved and he nodded discreetly.  
“Yes, you absolutely can. If you want to give me a few hints at once I don’t mind” said Lily smiling cheekily knowing they probably won’t agree.  
“Do you have any guesses?” Remus asks, it was a good time to see what she knows as Potter would hear it too.  
“Not really. Though Marlene has been very keen on thinking is Amos Diggory.” Lily says nonchalantly. She didn’t really agree with that suggestion, Diggory was cocky and vain and not the type of person that would even begin to plan something like this.  
“It isn’t that blonde, he’s a prat” Potter says slowly, but she could hear because of their closeness. Lily could hear the jealousy but didn’t really think anything of it as she agreed he was a prat.  
“That is your next hint,” Remus says, they had all agreed a physical tip would be good to at the same time eliminate some choices, but also not say too much. They hadn’t decided quite yet what it was. “He is most definitely not blonde”  
“Not blonde? That’s what you’re giving me?” Lily exclaims madly.  
“It’s all you get” Remus shrugs.  
“Well, that excludes you. And Peter” Lily says looking around, checking the blondes to exclude from the lists of possibilities. Diggory, Lockhart, Wood, etc.   
“Wait, me?” Remus says confused as to why she would even say that.  
“Well, yeah. Dorcas, unlike Marlene, had a small suspicion you created this whole thing for yourself. I didn’t think that was the case, but it’s nice to have the official closure” Lily had been conflicted when Dorcas said that. At least she knew Remus, knew he was a good person and he knew her. But she didn’t think of him as something romantic and if he was the person she would be scared to hurt his feelings. But then she had already known it wasn’t him. Not only because she knew he has a crush on someone else, but he wouldn’t do all this, he would just come to her.   
As she looked around Lily missed the look of disgust Potter had thinking of his crush and his best friend. Oh No, no, no. Not a good image. Potter quickly shook that image off his head, it’s not going to happen. He smiled again hoping no one noticed, Remus looked at him like he was crazy.  
“You do not have to worry about me. Like at all. You know who I actually have a crush on” Remus says that lower, leaning in so Potter wouldn’t hear. He wasn’t ready for them to know yet.  
Remus doesn’t even have to look behind him to know Sirius was there, surrounded by his fans, boys and girls sat around or stood with him with bats or candy in hand. He eventually got a kissing bat, like Lily’s, but he was not as conservative as the girl.  
Lily quickly said goodbye to the boys and went to her friends to tell them the new discovery. They decided to first enjoy the Halloween candy and then gather on the Gryffindor Tower to talk about it. The four of them all huddled on Lily’s bed to make their guesses and commentaries.  
“I guess that eliminates Diggory. I was sure it was him! He has had a fancy on you for years now” Marlene says mad, but quickly changes her mood “But see, I knew it was something romantic”.  
“Also eliminates Lockhart, I was hoping it wasn’t him” Alice added while writing a letter.  
“It doesn’t eliminate Snape though,” Dorcas says slyly.  
“No, it doesn’t, but I honestly I don’t think is him. He barely even tried to talk to me this summer and we all know he is no friend of Remus and the rest of the marauders.” Lily reasoned.  
“Why did it have to be Remus? If it was Peter, we all know his only friends are the marauders so it would be quite obvious it was one of them” Marlene says “But Remus is friendly and a prefect, could be anybody that confessed to him.”  
“It’s not like there is a chance it’s the marauders. Sirius most certainly isn’t, he would be bold enough to just come to you and Potter has never been discreet when liking a girl before” Dorcas adds.  
“It could be them as a joke though,” Lily says quietly.  
“It isn’t. If it was just those two twats, maybe. But Remus? No, he wouldn’t let it go that far” Alice reasons. “He is a good friend and would stop them for sure”.  
“You’re right. I just needed to be sure” Lily nods.  
The girls continued on her guesses and just had fun guessing random people and enjoying the rest of their Halloween. Lily, now with a second hint, felt a bit lighter. This has grown to almost a routine and despite being crazy curious, she was almost sort of glad to have this thing that got her friends together constantly to chat and guess, even if at her expense.


	3. Third Hint

After Halloween, Lily got closer to the boys. They were the ones that knew who it was and it was just as enjoyable to talk about it with them as it was with her friends. While they calmed her fears, they would not budge any new information about the “secret admirer” as they had begun to call it. It had begun as an interest-based decision to get closer, but she actually ended up staying because she genuinely enjoys their companies. It was interesting to be closer to their group, different than the girls and Lily liked it. Didn’t mean the girls were any less close or any less curious.   
She and Remus often studied and did their prefect duty together. They both also liked to read, sometimes at odd hours, and kept the others company. Lily and Remus even made a deal, she would write double notes on the full moon week and he would help her get even better at Transfiguration.   
When it came to Peter he was always a great company for a snack in the afternoon or a game of Gobstones. They would play while she helped him with remembering that week's classes and he was already doing better than even the teachers noticed.   
Lily saw Sirius in a couple of detentions and she could not stop laughing at his antics. He was one of the people she spoke about this whole situation the most, he always knew the right thing to say to calm her down and cheer her up.  
On a late November night, Lily settled on the couch by the fire. A book was on her lap, but  
she struggled to focus on it. Lily didn’t like how her life now surrounded this secret admirer and yet, she didn’t mind as much as she thought she might. She was growing used to feeling conflicted, the pros and cons seemed balanced and it bugged her, but there was nothing she could do about it.   
As the winter settled in, Lily felt the longing need for someone to be close to and snuggled by the fireplace. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted the secret admirer to be this person but the idea of a good book, a hot drink and some warm company felt nice. Who knows? Maybe this secret admirer could indeed be her chance to have someone.  
Lily had her mind interrupted by a cup appearing in front of her. Potter was the one holding it with a small smile. His glasses slightly crooked and foggy from his own beverage. Lily gladly took the hot chocolate with cinnamon and lots of whipped cream. She pulled her legs closer to her and he sat beside her, sitting in silence just drinking. Lily already felt warmer just by holding the mug and felt thankful to him.  
“Still thinking about your secret admirer?” Potter asks quietly, speaking loud on the empty common room felt sinful.   
“Yes and no. I’m thinking more about life in general. This is our second to last year and feels crazy that I’m spending such a big part of it thinking about someone I barely even know. I wonder why do it this way though” Lily says, too tired to filter her words.  
“It’s Remus' fault actually. He’s the one that accidentally told you, you weren’t meant to know at all” Potter says, trying to avoid saying too much but still thinking she deserved the truth.  
“Okay, I get that. But why the hints though? Why just not tell me or just go ahead and do it?” Lily asks, she looks at him and he can see all the questions that have been building up are starting to weigh on her.  
“It was Remus' idea as well, apparently. That way you get to know him before anything happens”   
“Sixth year, not blonde, sure feels like I really know him” Lily plays and they both smile “But that’s nice. Not to just know him, but to be able to avoid the stereotypes and rumours”  
“Didn’t really think of it that way” Potter says, looking down and thanking Remus for the great idea.  
“Well, I thought of it every way possible, but I don’t blame you” They laugh together, before drinking some more hot chocolate.  
“Okay, no more physical clues. What kind of hint would you prefer next?” Potter asks nonchalantly “I can pass it to Remus and he’ll decide”  
“Something to actually get to know this person. Maybe how his personality is like or what does he likes to do. Maybe a hobby or favourite subject” Lily says “If he comes to me saying something like tall or not red-head I will be mad”.  
They laugh and chat for a bit more before both decide to turn in for the night. Lily only thought of one thing that night, but in two ways: the secret admirer and James Potter.  
It takes almost another month after that night for her to get the next hint. It began when they were all on King Cross Station saying their goodbyes to each other before they went on Christmas break. Lily had already said goodbye to the girls, as they left soon after they arrived with the promise to write. Lily spotted the marauders and waved to them, going over to say goodbye as well.   
“Hey, boys, ready for winter break?” Lily asks smiling at the four of them. Growing from just talking to them to now a friendship over the last month made her know she would miss them.  
“I can’t wait, Hogwarts food is great, but I miss my mother’s cooking” Peter exclaims, comfortable around the girl that had always been kind to him.  
“Yeah, I agree. Homemade cookies especially, I love them” Lily agrees.   
“I’m more excited for the no school part, not that McGonagall made it easy with the essay she left” Sirius shrugs.  
“Christmas will be nice, even with essays to do. After all, Remus can always help us out. And my parents will be home too” Potter exclaims happily.  
“That’s great. I take you are all spending it together like you did vacation?” Lily inquires while they walk around the station waiting for their parents.  
“We will do Christmas with our own family, but we’ll be together for New Year’s Eve” Potter exclaims and he sees Remus nudge him to go on with a supportive smile “Actually my parents are hosting a sort of ball for New Years, it’s a tradition. I would like to invite you to come” James reaches into his bag and hands her a fancy invitation. “Not sure if you already have plans, but would be nice if you could make it”  
Lily looks it over. There were sparkles that moved around the letters, those were in beautiful handwriting in silver. “You are invited to the New Year’s Gala of Ms. And Mr. Potter” followed by the time and place.  
“I appreciate the invitation. I will most likely attend, anything to not have to spend it with my sister and her Vermin of a fiancee” Lily smiles “It will be great, thank you”.  
“No problem” Potter sees his parents waving “We have to go now, but see you on New Year’s?”  
“Absolutely. Bye boys” The four boys responded and went to the older Potters. They were the only family out of the four that had a car so they drove the other’s home when possible.  
“Bye Red,” says Sirius and winked.  
“See you soon Lily,” Remus said kindly and waved. Peter just waved at her and smiled.  
Lily saw Potter’s parents and could easily see the resemblance between the family. James was a copy of his father but had the same brightness in his eyes as his mom. She was a redhead woman, though now most of it was a white tone. Lily wondered how old they were when they had James, much older than her own parents for sure. Not even five minutes later her own parents arrived and she chatted with them on the way home and asked permission to go to the ball.  
Christmas came and went by faster than the girl expected. Lily got many gifts and shared many memories with her family, but before she knew it was December 31 st and she had a party to attend. Her mom had enjoyed the opportunity and gave Lily her dress for the party as her gift. The long dark green dress hugged Lily’s body until her knees, then opened on a mermaid-style bottom. It had sequins on the entirety of it and the back closed with some crossed lines.  
Lily got the portkey the Potters had provided her and activated it, soon appearing in front of a gigantic Manor. Before Lily stood big gates with what she guesses was the family crest. As she got closer the gates opened and let her in. Despite the snowy background, the inside of the property was much warmer, and the path clear so she didn’t fear slipping on ice on her high silver heels. It wasn’t long before she got to the doors that, much like the gate, opened on her arrival. Behind it stood Mr. And Ms. Potter, both in fancy matching clothes. She was in a dark purple dress that matched her husband’s shirt under a black tuxedo.  
“Good evening, Mr. And Ms. Potter. You have a lovely home” Lily said as she looked around at the ballroom the doors led to. It was bigger than she expected and the girl recognized the probable use of an extending charm.  
“Thank you. You must be Lily Evans, one of James’s guests. He spoke highly of you! I’m Euphemia and this is my husband Fleamont” The woman smiled kindly, Lily could see so many of James’ mannerisms on his mother.  
“I am. We are in Gryffindor together, it’s so lovely to meet you” Lily smiles at the woman as well, she felt this calming and motherly aura from the older woman.  
“Well, the boys should be on the balcony on the far left of the room. I’m sure they’ll be glad you have arrived” Fleamont said and Lily smiled waving her goodbyes and entering the room.  
It was bubbling with people laughing, dancing, chatting, and drinking. The drinks were being passed around, along with a few canapes and quiches and other foods Lily didn’t know the name of. The great chandeliers provided a bright illumination and the gold decoration matches the event and Lily’s expectations for New Years'. She couldn’t help but stay a few seconds just looking around at the rich-looking ballroom. She felt like a princess on a medieval land and she resisted the urge to simply run around the halls on the sound of classical music.  
After spending some time just watching people dance and enjoy themselves on this royal-like dance, Lily finally decided to go after the people she knew and went to the place Fleamont had mentioned. The balcony doors stood tall and Lily slowly crossed them, admiring the big lawn and quidditch pitch visible from there.   
Outside the air was chilly, but Lily didn’t mind. It wasn’t as cold as the white lawn would suggest. There sat the four boys, all dressed in proper attire. Peter seems thoroughly uncomfortable constantly shifting in his seat. Sirius had already removed his tie, unbutton the first couple of silver buttons, and was laid back. Remus kept adjusting his shoe and tie discretely.   
Only Potter seems to be comfortable in his own clothes and Lily took a second to admire how the dark suit contrasted nicely with his skin and dark hair. He wore a white shirt underneath, but a green tie that was a bit lighter than her dress. Lily couldn’t help herself compare how they matched just like his parents but quickly erased the thought. She took a few more steps making her presence known to the group.  
“You cleaned up nicely,” Lily says as they turn to her, all looking at her admiringly.  
“You look great Lily” Remus was the first to compliment her and he got up to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Not my favourite colour, but green suits you Red” Sirius is next and Lily rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless at, what she believes, is a genuine compliment.  
“You look pretty,” Peter says shily, not wanting her to think he didn’t like her look.  
“Thank you, boys,” Lily says shyly and sits between Sirius and James, facing Remus.   
Remus noticed James had yet to stop staring and actually say something so he stepped on Potter’s toes when Lily wasn’t looking. James' breath was caught in his throat. He had meant it when he told her he didn’t like her because of her looks, but that didn’t change the fact she was not only a bright and kind witch, but she was stunning. James could even go as far as to say she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, followed by his mother of course. James jumped back to reality, getting Lily’s attention in the process.  
“You look incredible, Lils,” James says slowly, meaning and savoring every word before he can hold himself.  
“Thank you, you do too,” Lily says kindly and they smile at each other for a few seconds until Remus gets her attention. Lily is glad for that as she would have lost herself in his bright hazel eyes that looked so brightly tonight. It was moments like this that made her understand why so many people were drawn to him.  
“How was Christmas?” Remus asks smiling at the two of them. They do make a good pair, they just need to realise it and make it happen.  
“Better than I expected. Tuney must have been in the Holiday spirit and didn’t bother me that much. She just spent time with Vermin.” Lily says and relaxes on her seat as the conversation went on, glad to not be standing on heels.  
“Tuney?” Sirius asks.  
“Petunia, my sister. We don’t exactly get along, so holidays tend to be a bore. This is much nicer” Lily says waving around.  
“Why don’t you get along?” Peter asks, and the others give him a stern look.  
“It’s okay. She is the equivalent of a muggle pure blood. She hates that I am a witch and uses any chance she gets to let me know that” Lily shrugs. It used to bother her a lot, but by the fifth year, she had already gotten used to being called a freak in her own home and being chastised if she ever spoke about magic.  
“Sounds a bit like my family” Sirius says rolling his eyes. Everyone knew how pure-blooded and prejudiced the Black family was. They were known for their strong connection to Voldemort and the most loyal death eaters. Lily chose not to comment and to change the subject.  
“How was your Christmases then?” Lily asks kindly.  
“Kind of the same” Sirius says first. And Peter agrees with a “Mine too.”  
“I got a new book, you know the one I was telling you about?” Remus begins and Lily nods excitedly “My parents found it in hardcover. It’s beautiful. Can’t wait to read it”  
“That’s great. You’ll have to show me back at Hogwarts. How about you?” Lily turns to her side to look at James that was already looking at her. He smiles shyly and looks away to pretend he wasn’t just staring at her.  
“Awesome. I got a new broom from my parents. It is incredible, so fast and so light. We will certainly win this year’s House Cup. I can feel it” James says excitedly, blushing a bit when he sees Lily teasingly face about how fast and passionately, he spoke.   
“You better” Lily playfully agrees. “After all the points you lost due to your pranks and misbehaviour”  
“Come on, you made up for all of those just by existing in the Potions class,” James says just as playfully, but more flirtatiously as well. Slughorn loved her, but then, who wouldn’t.  
“Somebody had to at least make sure the Gryffindor isn’t last” Lily played and she saw as the others began a hushed conversation of their own.  
“Yes, me. By winning every quidditch game we have played so far” James' voice was not a gloating one and Lily could see it was a play and not a brag.  
“Come on, can’t be that hard to just hop on a broom and throw some balls around,” Lily says.  
“Yeah? I’d like to see you try it” James teases her.  
“Maybe I will” Lily knew she was a complete failure on a broom, but she wouldn’t back down from a challenge.  
“You sure? Wouldn’t want miss prefect to get hurt” James smirks at her fake-mad face.  
“Guess you’ll have to be there then, make sure I don’t get hurt. Since you are so worried about me” Lily watched as his face got a bit redder and she counted it as a win.  
“Guess I’ll have to” James agrees.  
“Lily” Remus says and they both turn to look at Remus and sit back on their chairs after realising they had to lean in towards each other. “I think is time for a late Christmas present”  
“Let me guess, next hint?” Lily says, much less anxious about finding out who it was than before, but still very curious.  
“Exactly. You said you wanted something a bit more personality-wise so... his best subject is Transfiguration” Remus says playfully seeing James turn to her to watch her reaction.  
“Okay. That is more what I wanted. Transfiguration huh? Doesn’t tell me that much, most  
people I know are good at Transfiguration” Lily thinks out loud.  
After that, their conversation continues as normal. They chatted about school, about what they have done, about quidditch, the prefect duty, etc. They are joined by other people on the balcony to see the countdown to the New Year and the firework shows that, with the help of several charms, was quite magical as dragons and lions were made by the sparkling lights. Lily looked around and smiled, happy where the last year had led her.


	4. Fourth Hint

With the workload increasing at the beginning of the year, the secret admirer became the background in Lily’s mind. She was busy as it was without having to think of a not blonde, good at Transfiguration, sixth-year boy. The thought still occasionally came to mind, but she was quick to find a more pressing matter. She had class, prefect duty, tutoring, studying, her friends, writing to her family. The admirer waited this long, he could wait until she wasn’t this busy.  
Lily had created a routine that she was very happy about to balance all she had to do. During mornings and some afternoons, she had class. After she and Remus would gather her friends and his to go to the library to do the homework, explain concepts they didn’t get, and help with their work. As the days got warmer, they began to go by the lake instead of the library, where they would joke around and be as loud as they wanted without Madame Pince interfering. Lily and Remus also had the prefect duties to attend twice a week.  
At night and on the weekends, Lily enjoyed her time with her friends. Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, and occasionally Mary McDonald would all go to their room to have a sleepover, they would gossip, do girl things, chat, and anything they could think of. Lily kept on maintaining and improving her friendship with the boys: games with Peter, books with Remus, and jokes with Sirius. She had also grown closer to James in the meantime as they both liked to stay up late and just chat and enjoy some quiet time together.  
Lily had liked how their groups were much closer now. She enjoyed having different and new company, especially when the said company was four boys that always knew how to have fun. As a prefect, she didn’t always agree with their antics remembering in earlier years how they used to target people and she had never liked it then. But lately, they had been much better. They did harmless and fun pranks and just enjoyed themselves like normal, even if rather energetic, teenagers. That could do the magic of course.  
The only moment Lily did not like it was during class. She had now been partnered at least once with all four of them and, as fun as they could be, it only distracted her. Lily’s notes were important for her as the main way she studied and she always got mad when they made her lose where she was or if she missed something the teacher said. The boys all knew she could easily pass any test, even a pop quiz, with no worries even without notes, but they understood and tried to not get too much on her way.  
January and February passed as if they were only a week, it was really a blur. Lily could only remember Valentine’s day when she had gotten a flower and chocolates from her secret admirer, but no note or any new hints. Now March was already almost over and Lily wondered where the last three months had gone to.  
On a rather warm and sunny day, James said he had a surprise for her. So there she went, at six in the afternoon on a Sunday, to meet him at the Entrance hall. He only told her to wear something comfortable and to come “prepared” which she wasn’t sure what it meant. She chose some leggings and an oversize t-shirt she liked to a comfortable, but still presentable look.  
“You ready?” James had asked as soon as he saw her, a smile lighting up his face.  
“I guess so. Ready for what exactly?” Lily said as they began to walk outside, she felt anxious for the surprise, but also excited.  
“To fly!” James says and smiles cheekily “You did say you’d let me teach you how to fly”   
“Not exactly what I said,” Lily says, thinking back to the New Years' party.  
“Close enough,” James says and Lily ponders what to do. “Come on, be a brave Gryffindor and let me teach you”  
“I am brave, just not athletic,” Lily says walking beside him.  
“It’s not that much of a workout, we won’t be racing or anything. It is very easy, especially if you know what you are doing” James says smiling.  
“And I don’t know what I’m doing,” Lily says pointing out “You just proved my point”.  
“Come on, Lils. I promise it will be fun” James shows her his puppy face “We won’t even get too high”   
“Fine!” James begins to celebrate “But as long as you promise you won’t let me fall to my death,” Lily says knowing he would insist until she agreed anyway, so she might as well do this. She knew it would be a fun time anyway, with James it always was.  
“I promise” James is saying this while making a fake serious face, earning a laugh from Lily.  
They reached the quidditch field and it was empty as she expected. Most people were by the lake enjoying the last bit of sun or in the library doing homework and since there wasn’t a game this weekend, the houses weren’t training every day. She saw James go to the locker room to retrieve two brooms. He handed one to her and she could see many scratches and lines that showed this broom has seen some things, but it was also very well cared for.  
“That’s my old broom. I wanted to get Sirius’ broom as it is easier to control, but Padfoot would not let me borrow it” James says.  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind” She shakes her head, knowing what Sirius was like “Is that the broom your parents got you?” Lily says pointing to the one on his hand and he nods.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it? It’s a new model and is much faster and lighter. I can make the tight curves easier now and I have a play that will work perfectly with this broom” James exclaims and Lily nods with a teasing smile. She always found it adorable how passionate he was about certain things, mainly quidditch.  
“Alright then” James raises his hand in defeat. “Little miss ‘playing quidditch is not that hard, but doesn’t know what she is doing’”  
“Hey” she hits his arm playfully “You know I was playing when I said that”.  
“So, you are admitting that playing quidditch is hard and because I’m good at it, it makes me awesome?” Potter says and crosses his arm, challenging her.  
“I’m admitting playing isn’t that easy and because you are an okay player it makes you not completely bad,” Lily says, wearing a teasing smile. He made a fake offended face and she giggled at the sight.  
“Okay player? Okay, player?! I have won every game and every house cup since I joined the team on second-year” Potter says, smiling so she knows he’s just going along with their banter.  
“Maybe you are the best quidditch player at Hogwarts, but I’d like to see you play with the professionals that have won many more games against people much better” Lily plays as well. James just rolls his eyes. “Would you?”  
“Would I what?” He asks.  
“Play on the quidditch league, professionally?” Lily asks, she had always thought that this was his plan. To get the glory and the fame of being a player, while doing something he so clearly loved.  
“I like the idea and I heard some scouts are coming to the games next year but I wouldn’t play on the league. At least not now. I couldn’t just watch this whole war be fought and not be a part of it. I want to be an Auror, like my parents. So I can protect people like you, and Remus, and Sirius. It’s the right thing to do” James says and pauses, giving her a chance to react, most people didn’t think he was responsible enough to already have a plan for the future.  
“That is... actually very noble of you” Lily looks at the boy beside her, seeing more than she had a few minutes ago.   
“What about you, what do you want to be?” James asks, liking the way she looked at him.  
“I’m in between medi witch and auror as well. I think I have more skills to be a mediwitch, but I want to be more active in helping people. I want to prevent attacks, not heal after they have already passed.”  
“Yeah. I get what you’re saying” Potter agrees, nodding.   
“I just know I won’t be able to keep on reading the daily prophet with all these attacks and deaths and simply not do something about it. Being a medi-witch is a very noble profession, but it isn’t what I need to be able to feel I’m doing enough” Lily says quietly, most people didn’t think she had what it took to be an auror, she couldn’t wait to prove them wrong.  
“I agree. I’m glad to talk to someone as passionate about this as I am, can’t wait to compete for the top score on the Auror training” James says sweetly.  
“You will eat my dust,” Lily says, shifting to a happier tone.  
“Maybe, but you will my dust now,” James says and begins to run the rest of the way to the field with Lily closely behind.  
James got there first. He was more athletic because of quidditch and much taller than her. She got there out of the air from running and laughing. She took a few seconds to catch her breath and he smiles at her teasingly, she showed him her tongue. He was kind of crazy, but in the end, so was she.   
“Not fair you have longer legs!” Lily protests.  
“It was fair game, flower,” James says and she raises her hand in truce.   
“So, let’s start the torture?” Lily saying changing the subject and gaining a smile from James.  
“Torture? You really don’t like flying, do you?” He raises one eyebrow.  
“Because there is a lot to like on being hundreds of meters up in the air with only a piece of wood to keep you there. Sounds very fun and safe” Lily says sarcastically.  
“It can be fun. The adrenaline of rushing through the win. The incredible view. You just don’t like it because you don’t know how to do it” James exclaims excitedly to show her the world as he sees it “Okay. First thing: how to mount a broom”   
“I’m not that much of a loser flying. I know how to mount and get off the ground. It’s the actual flying and landing I’m not great at” Lily says as she mounts the broom perfectly. “So how do I do this?”   
“I’ll give you some basic instructions and then we both fly. Don’t worry I won’t let you fall” James’ reassurance doesn’t do much to calm Lily’s nerves.  
Lily nods and he gets closer to her. She mounts her broom and he gives her pointers. How to use her weight to turn, how to keep steady in the same place, how to speed up and slow down. Lily gave half of her attention to the instructions and nodded to show she got it. The other half of her attention was his little touches in her arms, waist, and back to show what he meant. She didn’t mean to be distracted, but his warm hand on her skin felt bigger than some conversation about a sport she doesn’t like that much. Soon they were both in the air, Lily still a bit wobbly, but he was constantly on her side giving her advice.  
“You’re doing great, Lily. Now keep steady” James showed her how and she tried. It wasn’t perfect, but it was better than when they began. It has been several minutes by now and she was slowly getting better. Still nowhere near his level, but better. He stood in front of her so she could see how he was doing. “Now slowly, very slowly, tip the front of your broom down until your feet touch the grass”  
James exclaimed and did it, landing perfectly on the grass and dismounting his broom. He gestured for her to try it, she tipped the broom down and started to get down slowly. Lily was still about three or so meters high when she got more comfortable and elated she was doing it right.  
“I’m doing it! James, I’m doing it” Lily says happily and accidentally put too much weight on the front of the broom, making it accelerate. The front of the broom touched the ground before her feet and she was launched forward, off the broom, and on top of James. They both end up on the grass laughing uncontrollably, Lily rolls off James, and they both keep on laughing laying down on the grass.  
“I can’t ... Believe ... You did that” James said in between laughs. Over the hour or so they had been flying together, Lily had been doing great until the fall.   
“It was an accident. I was doing it right! You saw it” Lily says sitting up and brushing the grass off her.  
“It’s okay, you’ll get it next time,” He says standing up, brushing off the dust, and offering a hand. She took it and stood up as well, both of them still smiling. He couldn’t help but find it adorable how her cheek was flustered from laughing, he liked seeing her so happy.  
“No next time. I’m done flying” Lily says with a bright smile.  
“Didn’t peg you for a quitter, Evans” James says playfully.  
“I’m not quitting. I’m just ... ceasing my further education on flying” Lily exclaims, earning a laugh from him. She liked the sound of that.  
“Well, since we won’t fly anymore, guess we’ll have to do this next thing on the bleachers. Come on” James says and leads them both to the bleacher. They go up the stairs until they reach the very last and highest row and sit there, quietly at first.  
“Why are we here?” Lily says feeling light, despite the fall.  
“The sunset. You can’t say you have been to Hogwarts if you haven’t seen the sunset from here” Potter points to their spot.  
They both sit there in comfortable silence, watching the sunset. Their breaths slowly getting more even as they rest. The sky turns to beautiful shades of purple, pink and orange, before slowly going down and leaving them in the dark. Lily liked that about being friends with James, not needing words to have and enjoy a moment. From all her years at Hogwarts, just watching the sunset with him was one of her favourites.   
When it gets too dark for them to even see each other they light up their wands and go back to the castle. They then go straight to the dining hall, where they plan to meet the others. Before going through the door they both share a look and a smile, then finally enter.  
“So, how was practice,” Sirius says smirking, noticing the blades of grass on both their hairs.  
“It was great. I don’t plan on flying anytime soon, but I wouldn’t die if I absolutely had to” Lily says and sits down with them since Marlene and Dorcas weren’t there yet. Alice was, but she was with Frank and Lily didn’t want to intrude.  
“It was great. Until Lily tried to land and threw us both on the grass, that is” James says and Lily smacks his arm playfully.  
“I didn’t ‘throw us into the grass’, I just made a not very graceful landing and you got in the way” Lily rolls her eyes, but kept smiling. “Besides it was my first time even trying since the first year”  
“I expected you’d change and get a bit better over the years” James teased her.  
“This reminds me, I wanted to give you one more hint before Easter break,” Remus says.  
“I don’t get how that relates to what he just said, but sure. Why not?” Lily says. Lately, after so many months in this game, she was much calmer and much less eager to find out who it was. She still wondered, guessed, and talked it over with her friends, but it was much less than right after the first hint. How can something that brought her closer to her friends and gave her new friends could possibly be bad? Lily was curious still, but no longer hysterically anxious.  
“The connection is the hint itself. Your secret admirer is someone that has changed a lot over the years” Remus says. James looks a little bit panicky as he was sure she would guess him with this hint.  
“Didn’t we all? I am certainly not the same girl I was my first year but that’s a good hint. It makes me even more sure it isn’t a Slytherin. I already thought it wasn’t, you don’t have that many Slytherin friends, but still. They haven’t changed their attitude since they got here” Lily claims and shrugs deciding to not go tell the girls now, but wait until the night.   
“You can say that again” agrees Sirius looking at Regulus on the other side of the room. Lily turned to see what he was watching and understood right away.  
“I know they aren’t entirely bad. While plenty of them are evil for evil’s sake, some are simply following what they were taught their entire lives.” Lily begins trying to word her thoughts right “When you are taught the same thing over and over for years, only to come to a school where everyone expects you to act a certain way. It’s hard to escape that. When you grow in that environment you most likely become exactly what they want, or the opposite”  
Sirius looks at Lily with a newfound respect for the girl. He knows how the Slytherins had often made her life hell, she was a Gryffindor, a prefect, and most of all muggle-born. The only Slytherin that was ever kind to her ended up being just like the others in the end. Yet, she still defended them, she still saw how a lot of it was out of their control. Sirius had always thought something if he and Regulus were born in a different home and on different values, his brother would have never done what he is planning to.   
“Maybe you are onto something, Red,” says Sirius.  
James smiles, he liked how Lily had this ability to simply be kind and get through people in a way he has never seen before. Seeing her talk, indirectly, about Sirius' brother without it ending in a fight was a gift in itself and he liked her all the more for it.   
Lily continued having dinner with the boys, laughing and having fun. She looked over at James and was thankful he got into her life. She would have never flown on her own, and even if she did it wouldn’t have been as good as a memory as it was with him. Guess he isn’t that bad, at least not anymore.


	5. Fifth Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks half of the story, I hope you are all enjoying it  
> If you have any comments or ideas, both for this story or future ones, just let me know down below

Remus and Lily were both absolutely freaking out over finals. Once they had come back from Easter break, they began to study like crazy. It was good they had each other, but it infuriated them both how the rest hadn’t even begun studying or was even remotely worried about the exams. These years they didn’t have OWLS or the NEWTs, but it was still an important year.   
At last, slowly, the others went to study with them. Peter was the first. He had always had the most trouble and needed the time to study, having both Remus and Lily willing to help him was good as well. The surprise came when James arrived with him. Potter mostly drew and goofed off, but she could see Peter appreciated the support of him being there.  
Lily found it rather admirable that he had agreed to spend most of his afternoons in a library he had no need to be just to support a friend. He did occasionally help, but he preferred to let Lily guide the study sessions and help Peter, he could watch how concentrated and dedicated she was from a safe distance that way. Marlene and Dorcas joined them after Alice had ditched them to study with Frank.  
Lily and Remus were on a late-night study session in the common room, since the library had already closed. That was becoming quite common, they were often the first ones there in the morning and the last ones there when it closed. Madame Pince, the librarian, was already familiar and often let them stay a few extra minutes if they were in the middle of something. Right now they were both going over their History of Magic homework, it was neither Lily nor Remus' favourite or best subject, so it was taking longer than it should have been. They sat on a desk in the far corner of the room under a big window.  
“Okay. I’m taking a break. My brain will fry if I don’t stop thinking about the storyline of the magical history” Lily says and rests her head on the table sideways so she could still see Remus. He finishes one last sentence before doing the same. Yawing and adjusting his position before focusing back on the girl.   
“I agree. Having to memorize how Gringotts was created and why is the worst and that’s like the easiest part” Remus rubs his eye, feeling his vision blurry after staring at the book for so long. He stretches his arms a bit after sitting in the same position for the last couple of hours or so.  
“Let’s talk about something else, then. No goblins, revolutions, wars or whatever” Lily says her head beginning to ache, she longed for a warm cup of tea right now.  
“How about your secret admirer,” Remus says and Lily shrugs which he takes as a yes.  
“Have you got any guesses?” Remus turns his head to rest it in his hands. James had been worried that she had figured him out with the last hint, and at the same time worried the finals would make her forget about him.  
“No real ones. I can think of a few people that fit the hints so far, but I honestly don’t think it is any of them. Those are mostly people I talked to once or never even talked to and don’t seem the type to do this” Lily says. “Haven’t had much time to try and guess lately though. He probably hasn’t had the time to think about all of this either with finals coming”  
“He isn’t too worried, he is very smart,” Remus says absent-mindedly. He finally realises what he says and remedies the situation “And you can consider that your fifth hint”.  
“Smart? How smart? Like I-pass-my-classes smart, or I’m-above-average-smart, or I’m-top-of-the-class smart?” Lily says too tired to filter out her words.  
“Can’t say, it eliminates too many people. Let’s just say he could be either-of-those smart” Remus replies.  
“Fine, fine. Don’t tell me” Lily says getting up and yawning “I didn’t really expect an answer to begin with”.  
“It’s late, we should both turn in. Want to meet up here again tomorrow before class to finish it?” Remus says already gathering his books, quills, and scrolls.  
“Sounds great” Lily yawns again and collets her things as well, putting it all on her backpack “See you tomorrow, Remus”   
“You too, Lily,” They say their goodnights, and Lily climbs to her dormitory.  
The next day Lily and Remus finish the homework with enough time to get some breakfast before rushing to class. They sit together most classes and both take notes in their own ways, spending the first half an hour of their study sessions comparing what they wrote and filling in the things they missed. Lily normally has lunch with her girlfriends and meets up again with everybody by the lake afterward, since the weather has been nice and sunny lately.  
Lily and Remus sit closer to the trees, both enjoying having a place to rest their backs, while the rest surrounded them. Dorcas and Peter are working on their herbology assignments, in which Remus occasionally helped. While Sirius, James, and Marlene work on charms, with Lily’s assistance.  
Not that Sirius and James did much. Black was longing, laying with his head on Marlene’s lap while she read through the book. Potter did have a charms book in hand, but from what Lily had gathered it had nothing to do with studying. She leaned over his book to try and see since he was the closest to her.  
“What are you doing?” James asks, eyes not leaving the book, but forming a smile.  
“I’m the one that should be asking. What are you doing?” Lily says seeing his smile get wider.  
“Studying charms,” He says, and shows her the book cover “clearly”  
“That isn’t the right charms book” Lily rolls her eyes “Preparing for a new prank?”  
“Guilty as charged,” James says and looks at her deciding how much he should tell her “I’m trying to decide what to do. We have an … outline, but there a few details I want to add”  
“Like what? Maybe I can help, charms isn’t my favourite and best class for nothing” Lily says truthfully.  
James looks at her wondering if she is playing him to catch them before the prank or if she was being sincere about wanting to help. He could use her help, the spell he wanted was tricky and complicated, but if anyone could do it, it was Lily Evans. But if anyone could bust them and keep them from doing the prank happened to be the same green-eyed, red-haired, recipient of his feelings girl.  
“And why would you want to help?” He asks, tempted to accept, but also skeptical.  
“Is your prank going to hurt anyone? Or make them upset?” Lily asks nonchalantly.  
“Quite the contrary is a rather cheerful idea” James explains not sure what she wanted.  
“So, I see no problem. These are dark times and a couple of cheerful pranks can’t do much  
harm” Lily shrugs and James can see she means it “So what do you need help with?”  
“I wanted to enchant the plates, during dessert, to showcase a candy-made mascot of each house that tasted like the person’s favourite candy” James explains. “I already got the design of the animals and can make them appear; I just can’t get the taste right”  
“Show me what you tried so far,” Lily says, resting her book on her lap thankful for the much-needed break he was provided. At least it was charms, even if not the ones that would fall on the exams.   
James got a piece of parchment and first transfigured it into a plate with a silent spell, Lily always envied how easy was for him to in a second think of the spell and just do it. She had the tendency to take her time to make sure it was right before doing it when it came to Transfiguration.   
Then he asked her to hold it and put on a spell, making a small lion appear. Its body was made of small round pieces of candy, it was about 10 or so centimeters tall and roamed around the plate. Lily marveled at the complex piece of magic needed to do all of this and smiled at James brightly.  
“I’m impressed you even got this far. This is incredible, James” Lily says and beams at him.  
“Well, it took a while and a lot of help from the others.” He then takes off a piece of candy from the lion’s mane and eats it “I just can’t get the taste right. It used to be a sour taste, but Peter helped to get it to take like a generic sugary candy. But that’s still not what I want”  
“Let’s see” Lily takes a piece as well and eats it, seeing as the pieces they took get replaced “Yeah, not bad, just sugar. Which spell did you use?”  
James takes out the book he was using and showed her the part. She asked him to perform it and he waved his hand on an inverted L shape saying the right words and touching the plate. Lily laughed at the sight.  
“What? Why are you laughing?” James asks.  
“For somebody that is smart, and especially at Transfiguration where precision is needed, you are very daft about what’s wrong here,” Lily says still laughing at his expense.  
“A compliment? From Miss Evans, top of the class, prefect, herself? I’m shocked” James says and sees how she rolls her eyes.  
“Enjoy, it won’t be said again,” Lily says and he smiled victoriously.  
“So, what am I doing wrong?” James asks.  
“What you are doing with this spell like this is making the plate takes like candy, not the lion. You may need to touch the plate for it to appear and move, but you need to touch the actual lion for it to taste right. Or whatever animal it is” Lily says performing the spell, doing the same L shape and the same words, but touching the lion’s head this time instead of the edge of the plate.  
Lily takes out another piece just to have it taste like lemon drops, her victorious smile already tells James she was right in her guess. James gets a piece just to make sure and smiles at her.  
“I’ve been trying to get this right for the past two days. That’s so frustrating” James says taking another piece “At least it works now, thanks to you”  
“Well, had you come to me earlier you would have this solved two days ago” Lily agrees taking one of the lion paws.  
“Maybe I will next time then,” James says nonchalantly, not expecting her to agree.  
“Sure, next time” Lily smiles. “It’s going to be a brilliant prank, can’t wait to see it”  
“Thanks, Lily, means a lot,” James says, letting his eyes meet hers and stay on her while she went back to her book with a smile.  
They go back to studying while eating lion-shaped candy the others. James had spent the rest of the week cheerful that Lily approved of and liked his pranks, even being a small part of one. Lily had to recognise the marauders had changed a lot over the years and she was proud to call them friends now. They had begun targeting Slytherins, teachers, and others, doing harmful or degrading pranks but now they knew how to use their skills and influence to create a moment of joy without any hard feelings.  
On the week before finals the library, common room, and school grounds were all full of students trying to absorb the last bit of knowledge before the actual tests happened. Lily and her group of friends were no different, now even Sirius managed to focus and get some studying done. Lily was solely running the week on caffeine, hot showers, James’ smiles, her class notes, and desperation. With the adrenaline and nerves high that week passed way too soon and before they realised it, tests had begun.  
For Lily and Remus, it went by smoothly. They were nervous, but trusted their abilities and knew they had studied enough. The charms practical exam felt like child’s play to Lily and she was the first to get out of the room, not a single doubt that she had gotten the highest mark. Potions were very similar. Slughorn test was based on the potions they had done during the semester and Lily had a photographic memory, making this one of her best subjects as well. The hardest for her was probably Transfiguration, but she did quite splendidly there as well.  
As finals week finally came to an end, Remus and Lily were both much lighter and happy than they have been for a while. They both did great at their tests and knew they have gotten good marks. James and Sirius were not worried at all and were just glad to not have any more tests during the sixth year. Marlene, much like Dorcas and Peter had gotten a mix of good and okay marks. They weren’t the greatest of students but definitely passed with good enough grades.  
They closed the school semester with a golden key on the last marauder prank. The lions, snakes, badgers, and eagles weren’t the only part of the plan. Fireworks, special drinks, songs, and much more made the castle much cheerer, despite the year almost coming to a close.  
After the tests, Lily finally got some more time to think about her secret admirer. She wondered how he had done on his tests, she wondered how he looked like and how it would go if they met face to face. She also wondered when she had fallen right into his trap of getting her to think of him when she barely even knew anything.  
Marlene and Dorcas were always excited to try and figure out who it was. They had already come up with the craziest theories and Lily may roll her eyes, but she enjoyed the engagement and happiness of her two best friends. She hoped all the hype would be worth it in the end.  
Now the only last excitement before the year was over and the summer came, was the last quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. If Lily and Remus were crazy busy studying and doing late at night before finals, now was James and Sirius' turn to be constantly training and practicing with the team.   
Lily, that had gotten used to their constant company and energetic behaviour, began to almost miss James and Sirius. They would spend the days planning plays and resting to spend most afternoons practicing to go to dinner and then generally go straight to bed to repeat. As much as Lily missed them she liked how much determination the boys have and was hoping they would win because they deserved it.   
The most Lily got out of their company was either meal, where Sirius had grown the habit of falling asleep on her shoulder only to be woken up by Remus for desert. And with James was the occasional night he either couldn’t sleep or had an idea for yet another play and they would both be in the common room, sometimes on their own things, but together nonetheless.  
Lily was occasionally dragged by Marlene to the practices and could see how Gryffindor had a very great team and a very good captain, not that she would ever tell Potter that. Lily liked seeing James focused look overseeing all the players and helping them all. She admired him for that, as James had to know everything about every position to really be able to help.   
James normally would see her, but wouldn’t let her presence become a distraction. However Lily had no problem with being distracted watching him. Every now and then he would pass his hands through his hair and would smile at Lily that smiled back. The day before the match James could barely contain his nerves.  
“You’ve played so many games, don’t you have a thing you do to calm down?” Lily says as he was not sleepy yet but wanted to sleep.  
“It’s not a matter of staying calm. I know I did my best and we’ll win. I’m just restless, I just want tomorrow to come” James says.  
“The earliest you go to sleep the earliest tomorrow comes,” Lily says and James groans frustrated.  
“I wish my brain knew that” James replies.  
“Just need to not think,” Lily says and goes to sit beside him, making James look at her “just pick one thing and just think of that, nothing else. Okay?”  
“Okay,” James agrees. He looks around trying to pick one thing only to look back at the girl beside him. He knew she could have easily gone to sleep twenty minutes ago along with the rest of her friends, but she stayed for him. So he focused on her.  
Her dark auburn hair was falling like waves around her face. He could see her eyes, though barely due to the lack of light. They were both with the winter uniform as it was a chilly day, he had long lost his tie, but hers was still nicely around her neck. She smiled slightly knowing what he was doing, but not minding.   
Lily wanted him to calm down and go to sleep. She was already sleepy herself and he had a big game tomorrow. So if he needed to focus on her to calm down, then she didn’t mind at all. And having his hazel eyes looking at her meant she could look at his eyes as well.   
They were both in silence after that, just looking at each other and breathing deep. It wasn’t long before James yawned and Lily took it as a sign he had already calmed down enough. She got up, kissed his cheek and wished him a good game before going back to her room with a smile on her face.


	6. Sixth Hint

The spirits on the day of the last quidditch match of the year were high. All tests were done and there was only this game between the tired Hogwarts students and a long summer. In the morning, all the players were getting hyped by their respective houses and every student was in either red and gold or blue and grey.  
Lily, in her best Gryffindor spirit, wore the house colours. She chose a yellowish golden sweater and black jeans, counting on her red hair to make her even more of a Gryffindor. Lily and her friends occupied together almost an entire row on the Gryffindor stands. They had gone early for the best view of the course and were all already there chatting long before most people. The order was: Frank, Alice, Mary, Marlene Lily, Remus, and Peter.  
Before the game even began, Lily already knew how most of it would play out. Why? Because James had not shut up about his schemes, plans, plays, strengths, and everything quidditch for the past few days, even for someone that knew very little about the sport Lily was almost an expert by now.  
“I planned a V-shaped play that is guaranteed to make us score a goal. But it’s still in training and I won’t use it unless we are losing the game big time” James claimed one of the mornings.  
Only he and Lily were there enjoying breakfast as it was too early for the others. James got up early to get some training and strategizing by himself on the field before practice and Lily always woke up early. They normally had Remus for company, but he was still recovering from the “flu”. They both knew he wasn’t sick, at least not flu-sick, but they didn’t mention it.  
“If it’s so good why not use it earlier and get a head start in the game?” Lily asked to keep the conversation going, though she wasn’t quite sure how a V-shaped play would work or why it was different from a different letter-shaped play. “Because it’s a new play I thought of and if we use a secret weapon straight up, we don’t have a backup plan. And I don’t want them to steal my formations for next year’s quidditch matches” James explained. He knew she didn’t know much, but he liked how she still listened to him and tried her best to understand.  
“That makes sense, I guess. It is always nice to have a plan B” Lily agrees.  
“Exactly. Besides I have plenty of other plays to do during the game itself, they aren’t new and some were created by professionals and we are simply recreating it” Potter says before drinking half of his glass of pumpkin juice.  
“I wouldn’t even know where to begin to create a quidditch formation,” Lily says truthfully, admiring his skills.  
“I have thought of them as long as I can remember. They weren’t always good, I have to admit. But with some more experience it got easier and better. It’s really a trial and error type of situation” James says nonchalantly.  
“Didn’t know you had it in you to be this dedicated” Lily says playfully.  
“Only when it’s worth it,” He says looking at her.  
Lily doesn’t understand the double meaning of his words, but that doesn’t make her any less captivated by his bright hazel eyes staring at her. She tucks her hair behind her ear thinking it’s weird how she just got kind of shy around him. They had been talking for months, why get shy now?  
Less than a week later she was in the stands with her friends and Lily smiled from ear to ear and cheered when she saw the Gryffindor team come into the field, led by James. Her voice was drowned like the rest of the stands also cheered and screamed, but her smile didn’t go unnoticed by the Gryffindor captain. James would always be able to spot Lily, no matter how far away.  
Lily’s heart was beating so fast she could feel it through her shirt. All the noise and the people around her was an overwhelming thing and no other experience would ever match this feeling. Lily took a second to just look around at her friends and at the team and enjoy what would be one of the last times this would happen. They still had one more year, but she knew it would fly by.  
Another round of cheers came for the Ravenclaw team as they entered, startling Lily. The Slytherins in general rooted against Gryffindor, their rivalry spiking even if they weren’t the ones playing. Hufflepuff however cheered against Ravenclaw, since they had lost to the blue house and came in third, and in favour of Gryffindor. That made the stands pretty equally divided, though no one was shouting louder than the lions today.  
The captains shook hands and Madame Hooch gave them the sign to begin the game. The balls were thrown in the air as the players began to fly. The two bludgers were also noticeable as Sirius and a Ravenclaw beater had both found one each. They aimed at the opposing team while protecting their own, Lily wondered how heavy that bat was after seeing the force necessary to do that. The snitch quickly disappeared from Lily’s view, but she could see the quaffle as James had grabbed it.   
James flew to the Ravenclaw posts and passed to the other player that threw the quaffle and made the first points to Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw chaser, not wasting any moments after, picked up the ball and raced through the field towards the Gryffindor seeker. Amelia, one of their chasers, went to try and steal the ball, but a very badly aimed bludger hit her side and almost knocked her off her broom. She took only a few seconds to manage to get a grip and balance, but it was too late and Ravenclaw had already scored.   
James managed to get the quaffle next, doing a formation with the other chaser so they were passing it back and forth all the way to the Ravenclaw goal posts. A bludger hit the end of James' broom just as he shot the ball, making it go lighter and not in the right direction. Sirius then, to try and give James an opening to get the ball again and reshoot, sent the other bludger on the keeper of the team. The bludger actually hit the quaffle, making both balls pass through the hoops and scoring a very lucky shot.  
During the next hour or so spent with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor going toe to toe, as one house scored points, so did the other. Now they were tied on 80x80 and the snitch had yet to be seen. Lily couldn’t feel any exhaustion as the adrenaline was pumping in her veins, but her voice was already a bit hoarse and she was very overwhelmed emotionally. But she noticed nothing as she watched the game happen.  
James saw as his seeker dived after the snitch and he quickly stole the quaffle and headed towards the goalposts. With most of the team focusing on the captain, the seeker only had to battle the Ravenclaw with the same position, and with the head start he already had, he soon raised his hand with the snitch.  
The Gryffindor, along with the Hufflepuffs, raised from their seats clapping and screaming, cheering their players on their win. Their group hugged each other celebrating the win. Lily, like most of her housemates, went down to the field to meet with the team. She didn’t manage to get too close to the players, but she enjoyed how having this group of people together all celebrating brought up her spirits. Lily only managed to see the players once they were back in the common room for their traditional after-game party, this time even better as they had won both the match and the house cup.   
Lily looked over the seven players as they were all very recognizable, not only by the fans surrounding them but by their shows of retelling the highlights of the game. Garret Hughs stood by the drink table, he was one of the three chasers. His red-hair, much lighter than Lily’s, stood out. Lily didn’t know much about him besides that he occasionally tutors students, Lily knew this after a student had come to her for tutoring last year and she didn’t have the time, but she searched for someone who did and it was him. He laughed with a pretty brunette and a few of his male friends.  
The next player was seated on the staircase and Lily recognized her as Amelia Bones. The blonde girl was a year ahead of them and the second chaser of the team. She seemed tired after the game, but also enthusiastic, around her there was a group sitting on the floor watching her retell the catches and goals of the season.  
By the window stood the keeper of the team, Jackson Morris. Lily had occasionally partnered with him this year in potions since last year’s fiasco made her lose her usual potions buddy. He had light brown hair and was pretty introverted. He was generally quiet, much more than the rest of the team, and resided in being around a group with another player: Danielle Harris. Danielle was one of the beaters and the one Lily knew the least about. She had jet black hair and was more than happy to fill out the silence left by Jackson.  
Lily could also see the seeker, Felix Taylor. He had brown hair and was very cheerful, around him stood mostly younger students. Despite being their year, he normally hung around people a year younger because of his sister, Sofie. Lily remembered seeing him when Marlene had dragged her to watch the try-outs and afterward, she knew him from the Slughorn parties. Since they were both muggle-born they usually sat by each other.  
The last two players needed no introduction. By the fireplace, James and Sirius stood on top of tables and chairs and didn’t let anything get in the way of their theatrical explanation of how this game, and the previous ones, had gone. They would swing their arms, jump and run playing out the match. Lily laughed as they did their mimic version of the lucky shot. Not that either of them called it a lucky shot, they were both smiling as they claimed they had planned the whole thing. Lily shook her head not believing them for a second.  
By one of the windows stood Lily, and she saw as Remus came to join her with a drink. She gladly accepted the offer and they watched the room around them in silence for a few seconds while sipping her butterbeer.  
“I use to think this was all so exaggerated and senseless.” Remus began “Why to go play by play of a game everybody literally just watched”  
“What changed your mind then?” Lily asks sipping the butterbeer.  
“You know how I and Sirius were doing Muggle Studies last year?” Remus asks and Lily nods “One of the assignments was to read a muggle novel. We should read one chapter on our own and then discuss it with the class. When we finally finished the book, I wouldn’t shut up about it for a week. One day I sort of realised they like to talk about quidditch like I like to talk about books.”  
“That’s interesting. Didn’t think of it like that” Lily says truthfully and looks at James. She still thought it was exaggerated, but she could see the team and the rest of the house liked it and it’s not like it's harming everyone. Lily even grew fond of their enactments as she saw the gleeful faces of her housemates.  
Lily could recognize in his eyes the same shine and excitement that illuminated her when she talked about the things she was passionate about. She smiled at the thought and he, noticing her look, smiled back and winked. She rolled her eyes but liked how he stopped to give her a little bit of attention when he was surrounded by fans.  
“Can’t believe by the time we come back it will be our last year here. Nowhere else will feel like home like this place does” Remus says and sips his drink.  
“Feels like just yesterday I got my first letter” Lily agrees “This year I was so focused on studying, doing my best in class, prefect work, doing all needed to be the head girl and even this whole secret admirer, that all these months passed by in the blink of an eye.”  
“You still don’t have any real guesses?” Remus says, he knows the hints were vague, but with how close she and James had been he was sure she would have figured it out by the end of the year.  
“No. I have a list of people I’m sure aren’t him, but otherwise no guesses.“ Lily explains.  
“Who’s on that list so far?” Remus asks curiously.  
“Blondes, most Slytherins, people I have never even talked with and anyone that struggled with Transfiguration. You would be surprised how many people are still possible” The girl exclaims.  
“I’m sure when you find out you’ll agree with me every single hint fits him perfectly,” Remus says glad the girl hadn’t excluded James.  
“Will I ever find out? It’s the end of the year and I honestly thought this would be over by now. We began this on the train ride and several months later and I am not any closer to knowing who it is” Lily explains.  
“Well, I haven’t really asked but I’m pretty sure this whole thing will continue next year. You have yet to guess and he has yet to do it, so no need to miss any of this” Remus says, he could see how James would look at her every chance he got and he was shocked she hadn’t picked up on it yet “How about we close the year with one last hint?”  
“Well, sure. Maybe I can try and figure it out during vacation when I have more time” Lily agrees.  
“He is a quidditch player,” Remus says hoping she will finally figure out so she can just be with James and he can stop hearing about how pretty her eyes are or how kind she can be.  
“So, he’s here?” Lily looked around at the players once more, truly analysing it now.  
“I never said which house, just that he is a player” Remus wanted to make it easier, but not that easy. At least not yet.  
“Okay then, that’s only a list of 28, excluding blondes and girls. That’s more manageable” Lily says again looking around at the boys and how all of them fit the hints so far.  
Lily liked the fact he was a quidditch player. If James and Sirius had taught her anything is that to play, at the very least, you need determination and skill. If her secret admirer did indeed play he would have to be observant. Of course, that doesn’t guarantee he isn’t arrogant and exaggerated, but looking at Potter and Black she noticed she didn’t mind a little bit of that.   
It was odd how much Lily already felt she knew this person, even if only by a few hints. She hoped that even if they didn’t end up together romantically, that they could remain friends. She once again felt a bit self-conscious imagining he was observing her and put a strand of hair behind her ear. James was indeed looking at her, but in his eyes, she had nothing to be shy about.   
The rest of the night Lily enjoyed herself at the party. She drank some free butterbeer, chatted with her friends, even danced a bit around once somebody got music going. Lily managed to talk with Potter and Black to congratulate them only when the party was basically over, but she was glad she got the chance to even talk to them before their last day at the school.  
“You both did great today,” Lily says.  
“Thanks, Red” Sirius raises his glass and Lily touches it with her own glass.  
“Told you we would win,” James says smiling.  
“You did” Lily nodded “Maybe your arrogance isn’t that unjustified”.  
“It’s not arrogance if I’m right” James smiles and she rolls her eyes. “Excited for vacation?”  
“I guess. I’m going to miss this place and all my friends, but it’s nice to go home” Lily explains. ”How about you? Are the boys going over to your house again?”   
“Yes they are, it’s going to be great. We already have so many plans” James says excitedly. “But I’m sure I’ll have time to write you”   
James says that to test the waters. He believed Lily would be okay with writing over the break, they were close friends now and that’s what friends do. But when it came to the girl he was never sure and thought it would be better to make sure. Any worry James had disappeared when she smiled brightly at him.   
“Please do. Tuney is going to be an absolute bore and I’m sure hearing the stories of what you are doing is going to make summer be much more interesting”  
They talked a bit more before turning in for the night. They woke up the next day with the whole hall decorated in red and gold, symbolizing their win of the house cups. They all finished packing (or in Sirius' case began and finished packing) their trunks and they met up in the Hogsmeade train station. Onboard the train Lily and her friends managed to get a compartment right by the marauders, spending a good part of the trip together as one group talking about vacation and their plans for their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and all the good things yet to come.   
As they parted ways at the station Lily took on more look around. If anyone asked Lily would explain she wanted to memorize everything as next year was their last. But the moment her eyes met James’ and he smiled at her she knew she was looking back in all they had shared that year and she was hopeful they would live even better things next year. Lily quickly went to her parents, wanting summer to fly by.


	7. Seventh Hint

Lily’s summer before the seventh year had been one of the worst and best ones of her life.   
Worst? Petunia had her summery wedding driving Lily crazy with her Bridezilla tendencies, besides the actual very boring ceremony in a horrible dress with the worst of her family members plus the worst of Vernon’s family. If Lily had to do one more horrible decoration or see any more of the horrible purple color Tuney chose Lily would run away and never come back. Occasionally seeing Severus around the city didn’t help either.  
Best? She saw her friends, sent letters to them, and even spent a weekend at Dorcas’ house. Oh, and she had been talking with James none stop ever since they parted ways on King Cross.  
It began with a simple letter asking her about her test results, which they had both done great at. After that came another letter, and another, and another. There was a letter, or rather several when Petunia was driving her crazy. There were more when Sirius was driving him crazy, he had run away from home and was staying with him indefinitely. There was a letter to invite him as her date to the wedding. There was his letter saying yes. One more letter to mock the ceremony afterward. There was a letter to invite her to buy their books and supplies together, and that’s what they were doing today.   
“Hey” Lily greeted him with a hug and he eagerly replied “Congratulations on making Head Boy”  
“Congratulations on being Head Girl” James replies. “You know, you are the first to really congratulate me”  
“Wait really?” Lily asks and he nods “Not Remus, Sirius, your parents?”   
“Nobody. Sirius is mad I won’t break the rules as much this year and that he lost his partner in crime. Remus didn’t say much, he didn’t really expect it to be me, but isn’t mad it isn’t him. And my parents still think is a joke and that even if it isn’t, I’m going to be kicked out of the position soon.” James says, Remus understood that being a werewolf he would have to miss too many days due to the full moon and being tired, but he was still a bit upset. Not with James, but with the unfairness.  
“Well, I think you are going to do great” Lily says confidentially and James smiles at her.  
“You’d be the first,” James says. He understood where all the others were coming from, but it was nice to have someone trust him.  
“Let’s see, right? You have leadership skills, cause quidditch.” Lily says counting on her hands “You are one of the smartest in our year. You are approachable and practical. I’m sure you can make the long boring patrols and meeting much more fun. And you can be very task-oriented and dedicated if it’s for something you want.” Lily looks over at him “I guess is up to you, do you want this?”  
James stops and realises, once again, nobody had even remotely asked him if he wanted this. They asked if it was a prank when he was turning it down, how had he fooled the principal, etc. He stopped to think for a second. Did he want this? It was more work and responsibility, but he had always been good at keeping up with those, and he had Lily to help. And of course, there was Lily, but he didn’t want to accept it just for her. But he did want to accept for himself, to prove he had changed and could do this.  
“Yes, I want this” James says and they keep on walking.  
“Great. You’ll have an awesome Head Girl to help you all the way” Lily smiles and winks at him.  
“Yes, I will,” James says and she hits his side with her waist.  
“You know, I think Dumbledore made the best decision with you,” Lily says truthfully.  
“You do? Why?” James asks, it was one thing to say he would do a good job, it was another to say he was the best choice.  
“I know the other prefects and none of them are cut out for this job. The Slytherin doesn’t care about anybody and is constantly trying to bend the rules in favour of his house. The Hufflepuff is too shy to speak up and is too forgiving, to a point of not taking points for serious actions. The Ravenclaw is a procrastinator and not very friendly. And Remus, you know” Lily says all in one breath not looking at James.  
Normally Lily would keep her opinions to herself, but she couldn’t see James doubt himself and have everyone around him question his abilities when she knew he had them. This one time she could handle being bold because comforting James was important and she wouldn’t stay quiet.  
They spend the day like this. She guides him through the basics of being a prefect and their duties and responsibilities. They also just chat about everything from their summer, to their plans, to the future. They bought everything they needed and some more, Lily listened while he went on and on about the newest broom and he did the same when she was excited about books.  
Lily had been afraid they wouldn’t really have much to talk about as they had been talking all summer and already knew most of what was happening with the other. But with James, there was never a reason to be afraid of this. He had always some crazy topic to talk about and their conversation came easily.   
“How’s your application for the Auror department?” James asks.   
They only had to send the application near the end of the year, but of course Lily was already making it. She wanted to make sure her application was the best she could and if anything was missing she could still fix it this year. She had the best grades, recommendations from every teacher and the headmaster, and was her year’s Head Girl.   
“It’s going great. I think I have a real shot if I keep up my grades” Lily says brightly.  
“Well, then you have nothing to worry about. I’m sure you’ll do great in all our NEWTS this year” James nods at her and she blushes.   
“I’ll do my best to make sure I do,” Lily says not wanting to jinx it.  
“Are you planning on doing the same thing as last year? With the study group with Remus and all?” James asks.  
“Probably, I still have to make sure with him, but it’s very likely” Lily nods.  
“Good, I really appreciate you both doing this” James says, he knows they both would study anyways, but they were always calm and patient with the rest and did everything in their power so that others could understand as well.  
“So I’ll see you actually putting the work this year?” Lily says with a raised eyebrow.  
“We’ll see”  
Lily and James ended the day with some ice cream and parted ways on the Leaky Cauldron. They sent a few more letters back and forth but only met again on King Cross station on the first of September. Both had their spirits high and were smiling with their shining badges ready for their last year at Hogwarts. James kept on adjusting his robe, feeling wrong to wear the badge, but Lily was there to calm him down. And to tease him endlessly of course.   
When Remus saw Lily and James laughing and playing, he would have been sure she had finally figured it out and she had agreed to go out with him, had he not known it wasn’t a case. He didn’t understand why James hadn’t asked her out already, looking in her eyes and the way she was looking at him it was so clear she liked him too that it hurt Remus they were so oblivious. But James wasn’t sure, he was scared he would ruin the connection they had built and he was just so focused on her he didn’t see her, as ironic as that sounded.  
The first couple of weeks as Head Boy were a bit odd, not that he was lost, Lily had been wonderful, but it was more responsibility and rules to remember than usual. By the end of September, he was already used to responsibilities. The others, mainly Sirius, were still unsure and almost like waiting for him to make a wrong move. James out of spite made sure to always do his work perfectly, but not losing his charm and humour.  
James, thinking of Remus, even made a deal with Lily. One week out of the month they could take a rest, so the other would do most reports and paperwork. He always did so after particularly bad full moons. Lily believed he liked to stay up to make sure Remus came back and that he would often stay with him on the infirmary during the night, making him tired in the morning. That wasn’t the case, but James wasn’t about to tell his mates secrets to her, at least not yet and not without their permission.   
Lily took her week off did so after a particularly long day tutoring other students or when she was just tired. At first, she didn’t want to accept the deal. She believed it was noble of James to do so much for Remus and didn’t see it as him slacking, but once she realised he felt guilty about putting more work on her without helping with something else, she finally agreed.   
October was even better for them than September had been. They were already settled into the routine and they worked great with each other. Like Lily had thought, the patrols, once a dull and boring task, were now fun. Filled with jokes, talks, and even comfortable silence. Lily had never known another person as well as she knew James, and she had also never been this known by someone else. The rounds were often the highlight of her day and she loved their conversations and laughs filling up the empty corridors.  
November brought a winter cold and with them came Amos Diggory’s plan.  
James was during the patrols on the south side while Lily was on the North. It was about half an hour before curfew and James saw Amos and some of his friends talking. He was talking about how Lily looked even better this year being so confident and in a position of power. Amos also said he was planning, considering she was single by then, to ask her as his Valentine in February.  
After that James had run to Remus, saying how he needed him to say the next hint and to get Lily interested in him or her secret admirer so she would not go out with that blonde. Remus had tried for most of November and December to convince James to just ask her out, but he was persistent on not doing so yet. Remus finally obliged right before Christmas.  
“Hey, Marlene. Is Lily gone yet?” Remus says to her on the King Cross station. Most of their group had by now gone home and there was only Remus, Peter and Marlene left.   
“Yeah, she just left. Why?” Marlene asks.  
“I wanted to give her the next hint,” Remus says quickly.  
“Wait, you’re still doing that?” Marlene asks both of them.  
“Well yeah. There hasn’t been a hint yet this year, but it is still going on.” Remus says understanding the confusion.  
“I thought that was gone, Lily hasn’t talked about this for a very long time. During the first couple of hints, she wouldn’t shut up about this” Marlene says without much filter “Now it’s James this, Potter that”  
“She talks about him?” Remus says smiling. James would like to hear that very much.  
“Yeah, ever since this summer basically,” Marlene says “But she claims not to like him. She is very proud and will take some more time and getting used to it before she admits it”  
“Good to know,” Remus says not wanting to reveal too much.  
“Can’t you tell me who this secret admirer is?” Marlene says “I will see Lily on Sunday, but I promise not to tell her”  
“Sorry, I can’t. But I can tell you the next hint and you pass it to her?” Remus inquires.  
“Sure. Good enough” Marlene says.  
“I’m not sure which hint to give” Remus begins. He spent so long trying to convince James he forgot to actually decide a hint to say.  
“Lily would like something about personality. How about ... Is he a good representation of his house’s characteristics?” Marlene inquires hoping he might end up saying the house of this guy.  
“He is a good representative of all houses really. Loyal, ambitious, clever, brave.” Remus says slowly, he never really thought of that before, but it’s true.  
“I’ll take it” Marlene says and brings Remus back from his thoughts “I’ll pass it to Lily. Bye Remus”  
“Bye Marlene”  
Remus said goodbye and went home to enjoy his family during the holidays. During New Year’s, he went to the Potter Manor for the yearly festivities. There he met Sirius, James, and Lily. Peter couldn’t come because of his mother's sickness. Once he got there, Lily came to tell him she got the hint from Marlene but wanted to hear it from him. Apparently, Marlene had told her a much more elaborate hint than what he had said. James was relieved he once again got her interest.  
Lily had been more than happy to once again attend the Potter New Year’s Party. She wore her purple dress and was excited to find James was wearing a matching tie. Lily was pretty sure Remus and Marlene set this up, as Marlene was very curious about what she would be wearing and James said that Remus insisted on that tie. Lily rolled her eyes at her friends' antics but liked the way they matched, even if it was indeed planned.  
The party was as beautiful as the previous one, this year with a silver and white theme that made the whole ballroom look bright. Lily met her friends and talked with them for most of the party, only stopping to let James introduce her to a few relatives and important people in the ministry. She even met Moody-eye and was honoured to meet the one in charge of the Auror training.   
It was only about five or so minutes before midnight when James had said he wanted to show her something that they were left alone and stepped away from their group. Lily grew excited as James navigated her through hallways and stairs in his manor.  
“And, voilà,” James said as he opened the door to the roof.  
Lily opened her mouth. From there she could see most of the land and the guests that had moved to the garden to watch the fireworks, despite the chilly breeze. The view was breath-taking, even in the dark of the night. The garden was beautifully decorated and planned with flowers blooming challenging the cold. She could see what she concluded was stables on the edge of the property and hoped James would take her there one day. The moon reflected on the lake looked like a beacon of light and Lily could only admire it.  
When Lily turned to James, she saw how he had a cheeky smile. He would give anything to have forever to see her watch the view from the rooftop. Glowing eyes, rosy cheeks, and the contrast between her fiery hair and the white snow. She, on the other hand, would have given anything to watch that smile. He looked so genuinely happy to be there and then that Lily felt like the most special thing in the universe. They went closer to the edge to wait for the New Year to come.   
“Don’t you want to spend midnight with your parents, or maybe your friends?” Lily asks.  
“I spend it with them every year, the same thing with Remus and Sirius. Besides this is a much  
better view and I like the idea of spending New Year right here” James says.  
“I’m glad you brought me here. It is quite the view” Lily agrees.  
“Feels very different than from last year, doesn’t it?” James says.  
James was thinking about how last time, he asked unsure if she would accept and this year he only asked as a formality. He thought about the evolution of their friendship so far. Lily however thought about her feelings. Last year she thought he was a pleasant and casual friend and how now he was a lot more.  
“Yes, it does.” Lily agrees, looking at him while he looked over the edge.  
“I’m truly glad you are here Lily,” James says wanting to do more, but being scared.  
“And I am truly glad to be here James,” Lily says repeating his words.  
10\. 9. 8.  
As the countdown began Lily made a choice. Lily looked at James, looked at his lips, and got closer, bringing his attention to her instead of the view.  
7\. 6. 5.  
Lily put her arms on his shoulders, stepping closer. James put his hands on her waist naturally.  
4\. 3. 2.  
Lily finally leaned over, giving him a peck on the lips as the others screamed about the New Year. It was quite fitting that for Lily and James, kissing felt like fireworks, as those were poping around then as soon as they stepped away. It was not the first thing they saw, as they took more than a few seconds to finally look away from each other’s eyes.   
They began this new year with a big smile.   
Lily was blushing afterward but kept a smile. Once they went down to meet their friends Remus quickly picked up something that happened and got ever more irritated. Lily was so oblivious and James was so stubborn, neither of them was going to do anything when they both wanted to.   
Lily had everything to know it was James. Not blonde, their year, good at Transfiguration, changed a lot over the years, smart and a quidditch player. He was always there for her, protective, and always close. They had fucking kissed on New Year’s and she was still not sure who it was.  
James was no better. She kissed him, she talks about him all the time, she looks at him the same way he looks at her. And he still didn’t want to ask her out yet.  
Remus was furious. Just get it over with, he wanted no part on this game anymore. But James was his friend, so was Lily. He was going to continue this infuriating thing until one of those twats did something. It was going to be a long year.


	8. Eighth Hint

At the very least, Remus managed to convince James to send Lily something during Valentines' day. And to do it before Amos Diggory could. After stressing the entire January and February for what to write on the card he was planning to send, he finally decided on something. Something terribly cliché and borderline creepy, but James likes it and really meant it  
“I didn’t plan to like you or to have you in my mind this often, hopefully, you feel the same”  
The message was followed by a simple “Happy Valentine’s Day” message, some flowers, and lemon drops. James thought about giving her something from himself as well but thought that would be too confusing so he sent it only as the secret admirer and resided to simply wish her a good day during breakfast.  
“So who are these from?” Marlene asks before she even sat down, curiously eyeing the flowers.   
Lily was holding a bouquet, it was a mix of orange roses and yellow chrysanthemums and she loved its uniqueness. Lily blushed with Marlene’s comment and waited for her to sit down before answering. The marauders sat in front of her, while Alice and her bouquet of pink roses were on the other side of her.  
“I don’t really know” Lily begins unsure.  
“Secret admirer?” Marlene assumes correctly and sees Lily nod “You really can’t tell me who it is? I feel like I’m more curious than Lily”  
“Sorry Marlene,” Remus says “I can’t tell anybody until either Lily finds out or until he decided to do something”  
“You seriously have no good guesses?” Marlene this time turns to her friends.  
“We talked about this already. I have a list of people that don’t fit the hints and a list of people that do, but nobody really stands out and I don’t want to try and guess and end up thinking is the wrong person”  
“That would be a disaster,” says Sirius laughing “Imagine just coming up to someone random and go ‘I know you are my secret admirer’ and they look at you like you’re crazy”.  
“Thank you so much, Black, you really know how to calm me down,” Lily says rolling her eyes.  
“Come on Red, tell me it wouldn’t be fun to watch,” Sirius says.  
“Maybe, but I wouldn’t be watching, I would be the one making myself look like a fool. So no, not fun” Lily says carefully placing the flowers next to her so she could eat.   
“I wonder why he got you these and not traditional red roses or even lilies,” says Alice looking at Lily’s bouquet. James waited for her response afraid she would have preferred more normal flowers.  
“It’s not like anything about this person is normal, so it’s actually fitting his flowers aren’t either. I like the originality and these are beautiful” Lily says making James happy.  
At first, he did indeed considered Alice’s idea of traditional flowers, but he wanted more. He struggled to decide. At first, he thought maybe getting her the prettiest flowers or the most expensive ones, but Lily didn’t care about either of those things. What Lily did care about was meaning, and if the book he very secretly found in the library was correct, then these ones were perfect.   
Orange roses, being the in-between the yellow and red one, meaning a blooming romance that came from friendship. He really hoped that was what was happening. And yellow chrysanthemums meant secret love. So it was a very fitting bouquet.  
When Lily got the gifts, she was feeling great. Whoever this person was, definitely knew her. Between the beautiful flowers, her most beloved candy, and a cute message, Lily had never felt closer to this secret admirer thing. Just knowing someone thought of her enough to give her all of this and to go through all of this situation made Lily very flattered. It was an odd feeling. But this whole situation was odd, so Lily didn’t feel guilty for the way her heart raced as she smelled the flowers.  
The prefect also felt like she knew him a little better. He was definitely close enough to know her favourite candy and was certainly a romantic. She wished it had come with a hint or even a name, but that was hoping for too much. It was only moments after getting the flowers that Lily immediately cast an ever-lasting charm on the flowers. She hoped to keep them alive long enough to either plant on her house or to keep them as a decoration.  
Remus had been glad she liked all of it, he was afraid it might be too much. He could see the way her face lit up and how she held the flowers delicately as to not even remotely risk their beauty. He could see her reading the card and smiling at it. She almost glowed happily. The only moment that Lily seemed even happier was when James himself went up to her to wish her a happy Valentine’s day and even earned a kiss on the cheek from the red-head. He thought she might explode just then with how bright her eyes and smile were.  
Remus got even more annoyed when James refused to admit he was the secret admirer there and then. Remus could clearly see on Lily’s face she liked both versions of him, but no. James still was resilient in not telling her until he was absolutely sure. By the time Lily came to him to talk about the flowers, his patience was already getting thin, it only got worse as she claimed she had no idea who could have possibly sent those.  
“Come on. I have been through my list of options again and all of them aren’t enough. They either have the most hints, but not all of them. Or just isn’t someone that I can see doing something like this, especially for me” Lily says smelling the flowers once again.  
“Come on, just think a little Lily. I’m sure you will find out if you just stop for a second and think” Remus says a bit ruder than he expected, how this person gets the best marks and still be this daft.  
“I know that. But life is always rushing past, it’s already February. Our last year at Hogwarts ends in three months” Lily tries to explain “With all the Head duties, studying for NEWTS, tutoring, and schoolwork I barely have any free time left. And when I do have time, I prefer to spend it with my friends”  
“Okay. I will give you the three hints there are left before Easter break and you can think on your own time and see if you can figure out who it is, okay?” Remus says.   
He would make those two idiots get together, even if the last hint had to be spelling out James’ name to Lily. Hopefully, she would take time during the break and manage to be with James at least for a month before school was over. Not that there was a problem with them only getting together after graduation, but Remus knew how much James wanted to be with her while still at Hogwarts as there was much he wanted to do as a couple here.  
“It doesn’t even feel like seven hints have gone by, honestly,” Lily says “I have thought so much about this, mostly during the first few hints, but it’s still surreal”  
“It sure has, I never even thought it would still be going on now,” Remus says tiredly. “I was sure you would figure after the third or fourth hint”  
“I agree. Have you decided what you are going to do after school?” Lily says slowly.  
This has been a very sore topic for Remus this year. While everyone made their own plans for the future, he didn’t feel like he had any. Lily knew Remus' secret, and he knew she knew but they had an unspoken agreement not to bring it up. Being a werewolf does not make it easy for him to apply to jobs.  
The Ministry, with all these current laws to “establish better a hierarchy and clarify everybody’s abilities beforehand” meant Remus had to include in his resume that he was a werewolf, or face Azkaban in case he lied and got caught. Who would hire a person they knew was going to need a week off every month and was seen as an inferior being? So, Remus had not been hopeful and cheerful like the others, he just felt defeated.  
“I don’t know. Sirius and James have both offered for me to live with the two of them until I decide. I have been looking at some teaching jobs around, but none seem to have available slots. Or at least none that would be available for me” Remus says looking down.  
Lily hated how unfair the kindest and sweetest soul she knew had to go through something like this and it wasn’t his fault. It was unfair how most of the Slytherins have all these great jobs and opportunities and they are rotten to the core evil. Not fair at all.  
“I’m sure the right job is out there waiting for you. You’ll find it eventually. And you will have all of our support while searching” Lily smiles sweetly and Remus does his best to believe her. “You will have James determination, Sirius humour, Peter’s support, and my observant skills to help you look through every job offer of the UK, or anywhere else you’d like”  
Remus begins to laugh and laugh and Lily sort of joins him, confused at what he is laughing at. It takes him more than just a few seconds to control his breathing and stop laughing, his face is bright and he is still smiling.  
“Your observant skills? Your observant skills?” Remus laughs some more “Honey, you can’t even figure out who is your secret admirer after I gave you seven hints that eliminate most people”  
“It’s not that bad. I can be observant” Lily tries to defend herself. ‘I’m sure I’m more observant than him’ Lily gestures to the flowers to symbolize the secret admirer.  
“Not at all,” Remus says laughing and Lily rolls her eyes “Hint eight: you are just as oblivious as he is. You are made for each other that way. Now I’ll let you try and see if you can think of anyone that might be like that” Remus leaves Lily to her own thoughts still laughing.  
Three days after that Lily still has no idea who it is. Being oblivious wasn’t exactly the hint she was expecting and it didn’t really eliminate anybody. Regardless of her racing mind she also has one more thing on her plate to think of now than her secret admirer. The meeting Dumbledore set up for about ten minutes from now, for example, was making her anxious.   
As Lily moves herself to the entrance of the principal’s office, she sees she is not alone and automatically feels better. Her friends are all smiling at her and chatting among themselves. Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus all do their greetings and waves, and before she can reply the staircase opens and they all enter the headmaster’s room.  
“Please sit,” Dumbledore says and waves, making enough chairs appear in front of his desk. Lily and James sitting at the front, side by side, being used to talking with the principal for Head duties. The others sit around them. “I called you all here to talk about your future, beyond school walls. You have all heard about how the world is outside, I can and have protected you within Hogwarts. But in time you’ll leave this place and I believe you will all play a part in changing the course of the wizarding world. Now I’d like to know what you have planned for after school”  
“I’m planning on being an Auror” James promptly says, his pride shining through his voice.   
“I will be one as well,” says Sirius, shocking the girls that had yet to learn about this, besides Lily of course. Sirius wasn’t about to let James do this on his own, and somebody had to kick his family’s ass and Sirius was the best person for it.  
“I will join the Auror training, but I plan on also doing some basic medi-witch training as well,” Lily says confidently.  
Lily had been joyful when she received a letter about the offer on the medi-wizardry department of an offer of basic knowledge that could be helpful in general and during missions. You can never be too careful in the middle of a war and Lily likes the idea of being able to heal those she loved. She was certainly the skills would be useful and it made her decision to become an Auror feel even more like the right one.  
“I will be a daily prophet writer, mostly the sports sections,” says Marlene next. Her family was pure-blooded and, despite them not being extremist and joining Voldemort, they also weren’t very keen on letting their only daughter fight in a war that “wasn’t her”. Marlene agreed to become a prophet writer as she had always loved to write and loved her family, but she felt bad not being able to help her friends fight this.  
“I will be a medi-witch,” says Dorcas cheerfully and smiles at Lily, it was the redhead that suggested Dorcas fitted a medical profession and it turns out Lily was absolutely right.  
“I pretend to be an Auror as well, but only next year. I want to .. hmm .. get married first” Alice says shyly. The news of her engagement was only known by Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas, but everybody in the room got happy for her and Frank. They all knew how much they loved each other and were glad their relationship would live beyond just the school years.  
“I have an internship at the Ministry on the department of reversing-curses,” Peter says. He was going to be a mere coffee boy for a while, but it was already a great position. Before Remus could even speak, Dumbledore went on with his speech. Remus didn’t know if he felt ashamed or relieved that he had been skipped to talk about his ideas for a future, after all, Dumbledore knew about his condition and the troubles that would come with it. He looked up again upon hearing his name.  
“I have a proposition for all of you, especially you, Mister Lupin. As you all know these are dark times we are headed towards, and the Ministry is doing everything legally to turn around this situation. Since they have yet to agree there is a war going on I must take action, and I believe is through bright souls like yours that I can do this. I have created an organization, the Order of the Phoenix.” Dumbledore stops to breathe and they all feel the weight of this conversation is going to take on their future. “It is an organization to fight this war and hopefully stop it before it really comes to pass. It will have dangerous missions, often things we are not allowed to officially do or talk about. It will mean doing this beyond your other activities and you will often have to give up free time to do what the organization needs” The headmaster watches their expressions before continuing “I want you all to understand there will be no judgment if you decide not to join. As I wish you wouldn’t have to do so, especially not so young. If you are to agree to joining you will be fighting with your lives for the lives of all others. I will give you time to talk and think about my offer, you are welcome to discuss this as a group, but please refrain from doing so somewhere you could be heard, and do not tell someone that isn’t present in this room. With Frank as an exception of course. You will eventually receive the invitation to a meeting and your presence will be confirmation of your desire to join, as your absence will signify your choice.”   
With that, they all knew the principal has excused them, so they get up, bid their goodbyes, and leave. They went to the lake, they walked hazed by the weight of the decision. All year everybody had been playing down what was going on. The prophet declared attacks and deaths, just to follow it with a “the Ministry considered it an isolated event”. Every teacher either didn’t talk about it or just made sure everyone knew it would be just fine. Dumbledore was the first to really strip from all filters and just say “there is a war, do you want to fight?”. Lily knew the answer.  
“I’m joining” said Lily first and in her heart, she had never felt like she belonged in Gryffindor more than in that very moment.  
“So am I” Sirius says, surprising them. “I’m already in this war anyway, might as well do it right”  
“I’m going too” James says and it comes as no surprise to Lily.  
“I actually was already going to join before today, Frank already has. He’s been doing missions all year” says Alice. She half expects that the others will be mad she didn’t tell them before, but they understand this isn’t a piece of information to just say, even to close friends.  
“I don’t know. I think I will, but I only want to decide after really thinking about it” Marlene claims and the others don’t judge her. It is understandable to want to wait and decide with calm.  
“I agree. This isn’t something I can just decide now” Dorcas says. She wanted to help of course, but she was a half-blood and was scared for her family. They were already targets but it would be much worse if she joined.  
“How about you, Moony?” James asks carefully. He knew the subject about the future had been a sensitive one with him lately.  
“Is that even a question? Of course, I’m joining” Remus says absolutely sure of his decision. For what felt like forever his shoulders weighed nothing. Any worry he had of the future was cleared with the knowledge he would be able to do his part on the war and protecting his friends.  
Lily looked around at all these brave people she called friends. Most of them had just agreed to, at seventeen, join a secret organization to help stop a war. She felt honoured to be with these incredible people, and truly felt like she belonged with them. The future may have it’s darkness and Lily was absolutely ready for it. Because no matter how bleak everything seemed, she would always have this amazing people to help her get through it. She smiled at them and they all understood her.


	9. Ninth Hint

After the meeting with Dumbledore, they continued talking, but no longer about the subject. They all had already stated their opinion and needed to think on their own about this. Besides they didn’t want to even risk having somebody listening in. They didn’t have to worry about that though, Voldemort already knew about said organization and his newest spy wouldn’t take long to get away from the rest of the marauders and tell him everything. Peter stayed quiet and let the others lead the conversation.  
After that day, it became an unspoken rule that they would not think about it until after graduation once they got the invitation to a meeting and would just enjoy the rest of the year as best as possible. It was their last chance to be children before the war hit and they planned on enjoying it to the max. The girls did sleepovers many nights, the marauders played cheerful pranks on everybody and they all found ways to individually or in groups to make the best of the seventh year. One of these ways, mostly to the players James and Sirius, plus Marlene as an avid fan, was quidditch.   
A little over a week after their meeting there was a quidditch match. It was a classic Slytherin against Gryffindor and the spirits were high amongst students. Their group, minus the two players. were on the bleachers very early to get the best seats possible. Most were still enjoying breakfast or getting ready to come, so the stands were still relatively empty. Marlene, Dorcas, and Peter were enjoying a chat about the match that was going to happen, while Alice, Lily, and Remus focused on finals and their study schedule for after Easter Break.  
“Okay, I think we got it settled then. Mondays and Wednesdays we are going to be focusing on actual studying and organizing our notes” Lily say writing it down to not forget.  
“Then Thursdays and Tuesdays we’ll do exercises and assignments” Alice agrees, dictating.  
“Friday and any time needed on the weekend we will go around teaching each other our best subjects” Remus finishes their plan. “It’s great we all have different specialties. Lily is charms and Potions. Yours is Herbology, Divination, Ancient Runes, and History of Magic. Which I still don’t get how you like. And mines are Transfiguration and DADA”  
“Perfect. My schedule is packed. With all of this, plus homework, Head duties, and tutoring looks like the last few weeks here will be spent studying” Lily says organizing her schedule. S  
he did have some free time, but she always liked to revise her notes and exercises at those moments, despite not really needing it. Knowing the marauders they would probably drag her to play some games with them or to just enjoy the sun. Lily would play mad and upset, but deep down she appreciated them. They remind her to have fun and enjoy, without them she would really miss a lot of fun moments on her last year.  
“No time to find out who your secret admirer is, then? I’m still so curious” Alice says happily, she was always the romantic one.  
“Do none of you even have a clue? It’s so obvious it’s hurting me” Remus says rolling his eyes.  
“It’s not obvious. Neither of the girls has any ideas” Lily says defensively.  
“We do actually have ideas; we just want to let you think of those yourself. And besides, we could be wrong” Alice says and Lily’s jaw drops.  
“You could have told me that,” Lily says  
“But where’s the fun in that? It’s your admirer, not ours” Alice claims.  
“Can I hear who you think it is?” Remus says curiously. It made more sense that it was only Lily, blinded by what was in front of her. He had thought it was odd for Lily not to find out, but he understood it. But there was no reason her friends didn’t already have a guess.  
Alice quickly nods and they go a bit further away from Lily and Alice whispers Potter’s name to Remus. He only smiles and nods, making Alice scream excitedly and claims several “I knew it”. They return to their seats and Lily looks between them trying to figure out which one was easier to persuade to tell her.  
“See, I told you it was obvious, Alice knows,” Remus says pointing at the brunette behind him.  
“That’s not fair, you told her. Tell me” Lily says relighting the curious spark. From how happy Alice seems she got much calmer about the whole situation, not that she didn’t trust Remus. But it was nice to double-check.  
“I didn’t tell her, she guessed. Because like I said if you just stop to think you will know” Remus states again, tired of being repetitive.  
“I don’t think she will though. She is completely blind. What was the last hint? As oblivious as her. That is like one hundred percent true” Alice says quickly and cheerfully. “You should give her a more obvious hint or one that eliminates most people. She is going to need more than just a little nudge to find out”  
“Hey! I’m not deaf or daft. I can find out” Lily says knowing full well she had two years and still didn’t know.  
“I agree. A more obvious hint, let’s see” Remus stops to think about what to say until he sees her glowing red and golden scarf. “He is a Gryffindor. Now you have to know”  
“Gryffindor? I did think so, I’m closer to our house than the others logically. There are still a few options though.” Lily claims thinking.  
“Not really, there are only five,” Alice says and they both look at her. “A Gryffindor quidditch player, that makes seven. Being male makes five. Garret, Jackson, Sirius, James and Felix” Alice makes her voice as natural as possible, even if she wanted to scream James’ name on Lily’s face.  
The stands were all suddenly filled with people as the match began. Lily didn’t see how it started as she was lost in thought. Okay, three options: Garret, Jackson, and Felix. The first thing Lily decided was that, even if none of them stood out to her or really seem to fit, they were very good options. Garret was also e red-head and very sociable. Jackson was quiet and dedicated. Felix was bright and joyful. None of the other hints excluded any of them. Maybe the Transfiguration one, but she didn’t know much about their best or favourite subjects.  
Lily didn’t really hope it was any of them. They all had their ups and downs, but at the end of the day, she didn’t know much about either of them. That was the disappointment. Lily thought that as soon as she had a small list of people, like this one, she would immediately know who it was. She had hoped it was somebody she knew better, that she had already seen what he was like and how well they worked together. Someone that was everything she had hoped he would be. Well, she also wished, since it isn’t someone, she knows that well, that she would have more than only a few months after Easter Break to get to know them.  
The whole crowd cheered and Lily saw James had just made a goal. She cheered along and managed to focus on the game after that. While she looked around the field she decided it was okay if he wasn’t who she thought he would be. Lily would be okay with all of this going completely wrong. Why? Because it brought her closer to her friends, it brought her new friends and it made her last two years of Hogwarts much happier and brighter.  
During the after-game victory party, Lily was sitting on the bay window, sipping a butterbeer, thinking. She looked back at her fifth year before it all began. Her best friend was Severus, she was friends with the girls and Remus, but not extremely close. And she knew very little about the rest of the marauders.   
Now she was, thankfully, no longer friends with Snape. She had this group of close friends and a variety of new and fun memories with all of them. From gossiping with Marlene to singing with Dorcas to walking around with Alice, to playing with Peter, to reading with Remus, to laughing with Sirius, to being with James.  
“You look thoughtful,” James says sitting beside her with his own drink in hand.  
“Just thinking how different life has been I guess,” Lily says.  
“Do you regret learning about this secret admirer?” James asks curiously.  
“Shouldn’t you be there celebrating with the rest of the team?” Lily tries to deflect the question, she couldn’t lie to him when he looks at her like that.  
“No. I think I should be right here” James says “And don’t try to escape”.  
“I do not regret it. Even if it doesn’t end up working out I still wouldn’t regret it” Lily begins “Being closer to the girl and you guys made this past two years incredible”  
“I’m glad. The last thing I would want was for all of this to come and wreck your life” James says.  
“In a way it did. I didn’t picture myself as the girl to keep on thinking about somebody as I do about this. Especially in the beginning when I didn’t know how this would play out. I hated not knowing, not being in control of the situation. But it taught me I won’t always have control and it’s okay” Lily says putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She had grown a lot lately, she was more carefree and knew to let go sometimes. Some of the best moments in life happen without control or plan, Lily knew that now.  
“Only one last hint, do you think you will find out?” James looks at her hoping she would look back at him.  
“Remus keeps on saying I’m oblivious because I haven’t yet. I’m just too close to the situation, my opinion is completely partial. Maybe the last hint will trigger it, but I don’t know. I’m almost sad it’s over in a way”  
“Sad? Not excited?” James asks.  
“Both. It’s just that for the longest time this was easy. I get hints and try to figure them out, but it isn’t really something that affects my life. Of course, I’m chatting about it with the girl and you guys, but still. Knowing who he means having to face him and everything he’s done. It means allowing someone in my life and I’m scared it will change everything”  
“You have nothing to be scared of. He will only be in your life if you want him there and maybe changing isn’t that bad” James says conflicted if he should tell her or not.  
“I’m glad to have you, James,” Lily says looking in his eyes.  
“I’m glad you let me be here” James smile and they continue to talk for some time until James got her to come to the dance floor. They danced until the party was over. Then, they sat back at the window and talked some more. They both only decide to go to sleep when they see the sunrise from the window. Lily rested her hand on James’ shoulder and just let herself enjoy that moment as it was, no drama.  
That night she could have tried to talk to all the players and tried to figure out. She could have spent the night worrying about this or about the Order of the Phoenix. But that’s not what she did. Lily spent the night drinking butterbeer, singing and playing with her friends, and dancing the night away with James.   
Looking around Lily had plenty of reason to be happy and thankful. All of her friends, in her second home, living what would be a memory Lily would hold onto forever. A worthy celebration of some of the last moments she would have in her seventh year.  
James had come really as a surprise for Lily. She didn’t really get along with him and now he was one of her best friends. He had made her past couple of years so fun and full of light and Lily was truly happy with him. He was great and she could really see them keeping contact for the rest of their lives. She was truly lucky to have him as her friend.   
Lily wished her secret admirer would be just like James. She knew she would be happy all the time and would have the best of times. Lily would truly like for this secret admirer to be just like him. But he wasn’t. Well, maybe he was and she just didn’t know.  
Lily breathed and tried to step aside from the situation. Trying to remember her last conversations with the three quidditch players. But Lily had no idea. Lily decided then to go hint by hint, seeing if she could remember something else.  
1- A boy their year she knew of their year.  
Lily knew most of the boys on her year, and this hint wasn’t very telling for Lily.   
Potter only ever really spoke to Lily when it came to grades or assignments since they were both in the same year and were both tops of their year.  
2-Not Blonde.  
This was a bit more telling. She could exclude at least a fourth of the boys in her year. Still left a long list. Anybody with brown, black, red, or even colorful hair was still counting.  
“Hey, hmm, Remus mentioned he wanted to talk to you. Have you found him yet?” Potter asked running his hands through his dark black hair, breaking the silence after Lily got lost in thoughts.   
3-Transfiguration.  
This was a hard one. It did indeed tell her something about his personality and ability, but it was hard to really know who exactly in her year was good at Transfiguration. It’s not like she could see everybody’s grades or something. At least it excluded the people she knew were not good, but those weren’t many.  
Her being first in almost all subjects, only excluding Transfiguration which was his best and favourite subject.  
4-Changed a lot over the years.  
Hasn’t everybody changed a lot over the years? Sure it was a good sign of being able to allow change and being a better person. However, like most of the hints, didn’t really exclude people.   
Lily had to recognise the marauders had changed a lot over the years and she was proud to call them friends now. They had begun targeting Slytherins, teachers, and others, doing harmful or degrading pranks but now they knew how to use their skills and influence to create a moment of joy without any hard feelings.  
5-Smart.  
Like she had pointed out to Remus this could only be criteria to exclude people from her list if she knew how smart. All the quidditch players needed to be smart as to keep good enough grades to stay on the team.   
Oh, and she had been talking with James none stop ever since they parted ways on King Cross. It began with a simple letter asking her about her test results, which they had both done great at.  
6-Quidditch player.  
This, unlike the rest, shorten her list tremendously. It was only seven players of each house, not including any girls, blondes, or poorly graded students.  
So, you are admitting that playing quidditch is hard and because I’m good at it, it makes me awesome?” Potter says and crosses his arm, challenging her.  
“I’m admitting playing isn’t that easy and because you are an okay player it makes you not completely bad,” Lily says, wearing a teasing smile. He made a fake offended face and she giggled at the sight.  
“Okay player? Okay player?! I have won every game and every house cup since I joined the team on second-year” Potter says, smiling so she knows he’s just going along with their banter.  
“Maybe you are the best quidditch player at Hogwarts, but I’d like to see you play with the professionals that have won many more games against people much better  
7-Brave, loyal, clever, ambitious.  
Lily liked that he was all those things, but she didn’t really think it helped her case. She excluded a couple of people, but it was still a dozen people that could be described as all those things.   
“I like the idea and I heard some scouts are coming to the games next year but I wouldn’t play on the league. At least not now. I couldn’t just watch this whole war be fought and not be a part of it. I want to be an Auror, like my parents. So I can protect people like you, and Remus, and Sirius. It’s the right thing to do” James says and pauses, giving her a chance to react, most people didn’t think he was responsible enough to already have a plan for the future.  
8-Oblivious.  
Lily has no comment on this hint.  
“I didn’t plan to like you or to have you in my mind this often, hopefully, you feel the same”  
9-Gryffindor.  
This is the more decisive hint that made her least come down to the Gryffindor quidditch players. Still, none of them really stood out. They all fit the hints as far as she knew.  
“A Gryffindor quidditch player, that makes seven. Being male makes five. Garret, Jackson, Sirius, James and Felix”   
Lily was lost and decided it was the hints that weren’t specific enough. Maybe this person is easy for Remus that already knows, or for Alice that is very observant. But to Lily it was hopeless. She had no way to find out who it was and it wasn’t her fault. It was these stupid vague hints that made no sense. The only thing left for her to do was wait for the last hint, hoping it would be enlightening, because, with the past nine hints, she couldn’t think of anybody.   
Anybody at all.


	10. Tenth Hint

Lily had struggled to find out who it was.  
Every time she always decided on one of the three options, then one of the others did something and she thought it was them. It had barely been a week and she was going crazy. Every time she decided it was somebody, she would feel guilty and a bit arrogant, like she was simply imposing on one of them her decision. And this wasn’t something she could just get wrong. It would be humiliating and might hurt the actual secret admirer, and she did not like the idea of hurting him. Even if she didn’t know him yet  
Lily was glad Easter Break would begin tomorrow and she would have time at home to just relax and maybe try and see the situation from an impartial point of view. It saddened her that her relationship with Petunia was so strained; this is the exact thing she would love to talk about with her sister. Maybe a sleepover with lots of movies, popcorn, and gossip. But she knew that was an impossible dream.  
Remus could see how Lily was stressing over this. She was the girl to always go through with something once she started and the thought of not being able to finish this drove her crazy. Remus again tried to convince James to confess, to come forward. He was already one of the very limited options and as oblivious as Lily, she was going to find out soon enough. But of course, James was scared and decided he would after Easter Break after he build up some courage.  
Remus agreed. Giving James some time to think this over and look back might hint at him that Lily had the same feelings as he did. He was also glad Sirius was going to go apartment shopping during Easter Break and would give time off for James to simply be by himself and talk. After Sirius had run away during Christmas, James loved the holidays, but it was good Sirius wouldn’t be as present in this particular one. Besides Remus knew it was a matter of time before Padfoot’s apartment became the Marauders apartment. And even if James didn’t build up courage during the break, maybe Lily would stop being so oblivious and finally figure out who it was.  
Late that afternoon Remus was hiding in the Astronomy tower. He wanted to study on a quiet place, which was almost impossible to find this close to the end of the year. He just wanted to take a break, he had spent so much time worrying about his future, that not needing to do that anymore showed how tired that made him. It was already dark and almost curfew when Lily found him there. She hadn’t been looking for him, but for a book the teacher let her borrow and said it was here. She saw the boy looking over the horizon sat on the floor and sat beside him, startling him.  
“Hey” Lily greeted.  
“Hey Lils,” Remus says tiredly.  
“How are you feeling?” Lily asks gently.  
“Honestly? I’m better. Knowing I have a place to go and something to do after Hogwarts feels amazing” Remus says.  
“I agree. When I was a first-year, I never thought I would even do something magical. My plan was to come to Hogwarts then going to muggle college. But being here, meeting amazing people, and seeing all that we can do. I can actually see myself and my future as a part of the magical world, despite what anyone says. I’m glad you can see that for yourself too” Lily says and they smile at each other.  
“How are you truly feeling? About the whole 10 hints thing?” Remus asks and Lily stops to think for a second.  
“Being closer to you guys was incredible and I’m happy it happened” Lily says simply and he nods agreeing. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t scary, but it was good too”  
“Scary? Why scary?” Remus asks. Of everything he thought she could be feeling, scared wasn’t an option.  
“Scared I will find out who he is and it won’t be what I’m expecting. I know the hints you gave me were very vague, but putting them together I created this person and I’m scared he doesn’t exist. Not like how I want him to. I’m scared he will be a great person, but we don’t match at all. Or that we will be together just to say we tried, but it won’t work. I’m scared he is actually a bad person or just not somebody I could see myself with” Lily confesses quietly. She was scared of so many things and she didn’t know what to do with this weight.  
“I can absolutely vouch for his character,” Remus says, he didn’t know she felt like this, but it made sense. Lily was about facts and having this very abstract and personal experience was scary “He found a way to help me through the full moons and spend years dedicating himself to do so. The reason I don’t get as hurt as bad is because of something he started. He helped out a friend as well. This friend’s family is pretty bad and he ran away, your admirer helped him, housed him, and quite honestly saved him. So, trust me you have nothing to worry about in matters of character. Count that as your very last hint, he is a person of character like no other.”  
Lily nodded and got quiet; Remus could see the wheels in her brain working. Lily thought simply: who would be close enough to Remus to not only know his secret but to go this much out of their way to help him? The answer was clear in her head, the marauders. Neither Garret nor Felix and much less Jackson were that close to Remus. Sure, they were friends and knew him because he watched most practices, but that close? No.  
This makes her realize she simply ignored Sirius and James. But why would she even consider then? They were friends and just so part of her group that she didn’t even possibly think either could be behind this. Stopping to think it did make sense, they were close to Remus and she was sure that they fit the hints perfectly.  
A boy of their year? Check. Not blonde? Check. The best subject is Transfiguration? Check. Changed a lot over the years? Double-check. Smart? Check. Quidditch player? Check. Loyal, brave, ambitious, and clever? Check. Oblivious? Check. Gryffindor? Check. Great character? Check.  
Lily would normally stop and try and figure out which one was actually it, but she already knew that. Not only this wasn’t Sirius’ style, but he was also very much clear in love with Remus.  
So… James.  
James.  
Lily didn’t even have to struggle to get proof, he fit everything so perfectly. And if Lily was being honest, he was the exact answer she was hoping for. Not him necessarily, but someone like him. Someone she already knew, they were friends. She would even go as far as to say he was her very best friend. Guess she was going to ruin that friendship. He was also someone that knew her, the real her and she was certain his feelings were genuine. Lily was also sure they worked together well, the entire year as Head Students and all the times they hung out were proof.  
James was a great answer because not only was he everything she wanted him to be, but he was the perfect answer because he was who he was.  
Charming, but also a complete dork. He was cheeky and could get on her level, he challenged her and kept her on her toes. He was fun and made every moment brighter, he knew how and when to let his childish ways shine. But he knew how to get serious, he was dedicated and definitely persistent.  
Lily laughed at how stupid she’d been. She had literally gone on a million “dates” with him by now. She liked him since at least the vacation before this year, they even kissed at New Year! How blind could she be? Not that she hadn’t thought of the kiss. She had, again and again. But just the thought of the Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and arguably the best player, Head boy, one of the most popular boys, and marauder liking Lily? Sounds absurd. She may be the Head girl and have many friends, but they aren’t on the same level.  
But the more she thought about it, the more Lily knew it to be true. And she had spent enough time away from him already. She looked at Remus that was smiling at her like he knew what was going on in her head, she smiled too. Not only because she finally figured out and was about to talk to him, but because she remembered Sirius did fill out all the hints as well and Remus deserved some taste of revenge for making her go through all of this when she has had feelings for James for almost a year. Lily gets up quickly.  
“I have to go,” Lily says.  
“Finally figure out who the lover boy is?” Remus says, he knew she had. After what he said and everything she had to.  
“Yeah. Can’t wait to find Sirius” and with that Lily leaves, feeling victorious when she sees the shock on Remus' face.  
Lily then runs to the Head dormitory she shared with James. She hoped he was there, after all, curfew would be in only a few minutes. She stopped before the entrance and caught her breath, neatening her hair and feeling more nervous than she should. He likes her and has done so for two years, no need to be nervous. She breathes and without really deciding what to say to him, she says the password and enters.  
Lily sees James by the table writing down something and stops to look at him before making her presence known. His messy dark hair is falling around his face and his glasses are slightly crooked to the right. His bright hazel eyes aren’t very visible from where she is standing, but she remembers spot by spot how they look like. He had the uniform on still, but he has lost the tie and the long sleeves are folded.  
“You know” Lily begins and he looks at her surprised, since he didn’t hear her come in “I was just talking to Remus”  
“Oh, you found him? Sirius was looking for him everywhere” James says not realising something is different, and it is. Different.  
“Yeah, he was on the Astronomy Tower, I found him by accident really,” says Lily remembering why she was there in the first place, but never mind that now.  
“Is he okay? I’ve been worried about him since our meeting with Dumbledore” James says and removes his glasses cleaning them on his shirt.  
“Yeah, he is. He is much better now that he has a cause to follow” Lily says admiring his concern. Knowing he was who he was just made her see all the little things that were nice as absolutely charming now. “He actually gave one more hint, the very last one”  
“Yeah?” James says, he looks at her trying to figure out how much she knows without giving away that that was what he was doing.  
“Yeah. And since I was told something was going to happen after the last hint ...” Lily says as she walks nonchalantly to the table and sits on the chair beside him and stares at him “...I guess I have to wait now.” She smiled at him flirting “I imagine it could happen at any moment now”.  
“Remus told you, didn’t he?” James says and earns a slap on his arm.  
“Excuse me, I figured it all out on my own,” Lily says and smiles.  
James had yet to realize the enormity of the situation. She knew. After a long time liking her, after two years of friendship and hints, she finally knew. And she was smiling at him expectantly. He took more than just a couple of seconds to understand what she was expecting.  
“Oh. Oh! Lily,” James held her hands and she gave him the cheekiest and widest of smiles “will you give me the honour of going on a date with me?” James says happily and watches as she gets slightly confused. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no-no-no. “Hmm, you did figure out it was me, right? I didn’t just give myself away at the worst moment, right?”  
“Yes, yes. I just, it feels kind of silly the idea of date after everything we’ve been through. I feel like we have already been to like ten dates by now” Lily says not caring about ruining the moment.  
“I guess that’s true” James agrees unsure what to do next.  
“Besides we don’t even have any more Hogsmeade weekends this year, going on a date may be postponed to vacation,” Lily says leaning back and entwining their hands.  
“Not when you’re dating a marauder,” James says happily.  
“That’s funny, my boyfriend just happens to be one” Lily says watching his reaction to the word.  
“Well then, girlfriend, can I kiss you?” James asks and she nods smiling.  
James leans in and kisses Lily. They both have a feeling of finally. Finally, after all the late nights talking and studying. Finally, after two years of wait. Finally, after everybody else knew. Finally, after they had feelings for each other for so long. Finally, after 10 hints. Finally, they were together.  
Lily felt so right in his arms she wondered why she hadn’t found out earlier. But she knew she found out at the right moment. It was the right moment.  
James would say what he was thinking if he could even think. Kissing Lily, really kissing her, was very overwhelming and all he could think was her. Her hands-on his hair, her waist under his hands, her mouth on his.  
They kissed some more only to be broken apart by a figure coming through the portrait hole breathing heavily. Remus' blonde-ish hair is all over the place and his forehead shines with sweat. He looks between them and holds a hand up breathing again and again until he can finally speak properly. He grabs a glass of water and drinks it entirely down before finally speaking.  
“I was ... looking all ... over ... for you,” Remus says tired and still breathing quickly.  
“I thought Lily was just with you,” James says confused and Lily laughs.  
“I may have said I figured out Sirius was the secret admirer instead of you,” Lily says and leans back, resting her back on his chest, he puts his arms around her while laughing as well.  
“You knew?” Remus asks.  
“Well, duh. He does fit all of the hints though, but it was pretty obvious it was James” Lily says and shrugs.  
“Obvious? Obvious? It took you two years and I had to almost spell it out for you” Remus says mad “At least you two are together now, yeah?”  
“Yup!” James says and kisses her cheek, she turns her head and gives him a peck on the lips.  
“What was the last hint? What gave it away” James asks curiously while Remus sits on one of the armchairs.  
“He said you helped Sirius when he ran away,” Lily says.  
“I never said it was Sirius” Remus protests.  
“Well, yeah, but I know it is. And” Lily turns to James and smacks his arm.  
“Ow. What was that for?” James says confused.  
“He says you help during the full moon, now I have zero clues how you do that, but I know it has to be something dangerous. And probably something stupidly dangerous.” Lily claims and sees as his face turns to a guilty expression.  
“Maybe?” James says unsure.  
“Yeah? How?” Lily asks curiously and looks at him. James shares a look with Remus.  
“It’s not just my secret to tell, so I’ll ask the others” James finally agrees.  
“Okay, okay. How about this. Give me ten hints and I’ll figure it out?” Lily says and they laugh.  
“Now that I know you aren’t going to the wrong person, I’m going to my dormitory to sleep,” Remus says getting up and stretching “Bye guys, see you tomorrow at the train station”.  
“Bye Remus,” Lily says.  
“Want to come to my place during Easter? My mom always asks about you” James says kissing her cheek glad he finally could do so whenever he pleased.  
“Sure. My parents are going to travel anyways” Lily agrees.  
They spend the rest of the night in their common room, just enjoying being with each other. Lily liked how their dynamic worked perfectly. He made her more fun and joyful, he always knew how to make her laugh and how to get her excited like a little child with ice cream. And she made him more responsible, made him value the opportunities he has got. She always knew what he needed, even before he did. Before they realised the sun was rising and they were happy.  
Lily went home for the first couple of days to get her bags straight and to say goodbye to her parents before they left for her grandma. Lily promised to introduce them to James when she got the chance. After that Lily went to James’ house, staying in the guest bedroom closest to his. They had fun alone or occasionally with Sirius. Lily didn’t regret how things happened, but she did wish they had more time before school was over. At least they were going to the Auror program together and there was also the Order of the Phoenix. They ended up even going on the date he had asked her.  
On one of the last days, she woke up early and headed downstairs to make some tea.  
There she saw Sirius was already awake and drinking coffee, but James was nowhere to be seen. She made her tea and sat beside Sirius. They had gotten much closer this year, but no at close as Remus and James. She liked his company and he liked hers and they both cared deeply about James.  
“Good morning,” Lily says to finally break the silence.  
“Morning” Black says grumpily.  
“What’s going on? Why are you up so early?” Lily asks.  
Sirius looks at her and is about to shrug it off, but looking at her he knew she was the best person to talk about this with. She knew him well and she was far too kind and understanding to judge him.  
“I couldn’t sleep. I saw Remus yesterday” Sirius said slowly, seeing her reaction.  
“That’s nice, how is he?” Lily asks unsure of the problem.  
“Good, just tired,” Sirius says, full had been a couple of days ago.  
“You should bring him flowers” Lily states simply.  
“Flowers? Doesn’t sound like my type of thing” Sirius says shaking his head.  
“Well, it’s easier to show someone you care without saying words with flowers. I’m sure flowers are better for you than words” Lily says nonchalantly.  
“I don’t care,” Sirius says defensively. Lily looks at him with an eyebrow raised and he stops and sighs “Fine, I like him. But he will never see me as more than a friend”  
“I’m sure James said that about me at some point” Lily points out knowing it to be true, her boyfriend had said so to her.  
“That’s different,” Sirius says.  
“Why?” Lily asks.  
“We’ve been friends for years, if something was meant to happen it already would have”  
“Not necessarily. I’m sure he is just like me and doesn’t make a move because he doesn’t think he stands a chance with you” Lily says.  
“What do you mean?” Sirius turns his head to the side like a puppy.  
“You are surrounded by your fan club, hooked up with pretty much the entire school, and have an opposite personality to his. Doesn’t exactly sounds like you made him even consider you could like him” Lily says finishing her tea.  
“And how do you suggest I do that?” Sirius says and lays his head on the table defeated.  
“I have an idea” Lily smirks.  
Back on the train going to Hogwarts all of them are in the same compartment, despite the lack of space. The girls catch up with Lily and the boys share their hopes for the last couple of months of school. Lily and James have their hands together. Eventually, they leave for the Head duties. They hold hands walking and get plenty of comments from people about their relationship. Guess you can’t date a quidditch star without gossip and rumours going wild.  
Once they were finally done they went back to their compartment, but Lily saw Remus outside getting some candy from the trolley. Looking inside the others already had bought their portion and left.  
“I’m going to buy some candy too, want something?” James says calling her attention.  
“Yeah, some lemon drops and a chocolate frog,” Lily says.  
“Coming right up,” James says and he is about to go to the trolley, but she pulls him back by his wrist.  
“Wait inside after, okay? I want to talk to Remus” Lily says and James nods going to the trolley as Remus is coming back.  
“Hey Lily, don’t you want candy?” Remus says pointing at the cart.  
“Yeah, but James is getting it for me. I was actually hoping to talk to you” Lily smiles sweetly, oh the taste of revenge is indeed sweet.  
“Sure, what about?” Remus asks adjusting the candy in his hand to open a chocolate frog and take a bite.  
“I can’t tell you,” Lily says simply and he looks confused.  
“Why talk to me if you can’t?” Remus asks not understanding.  
Lily smiles widely. As much as this whole story was great it brought her friends and her amazing boyfriend, it was also stressing. She stayed up at night wondering who it could be and how they could be doing this and so much more. Lily remembers the conflict and how scared she was. She thought of the time spent just thinking and wondering and never knowing.  
Looking at James as he ordered extra of her favourite candy Lily knew it was worth it. She knew it was a tough path until here, but it was the best thing to happen in her life. She smiled at him and he did the same, raising the candy and almost dropping it, making her giggle.  
“Because I can’t tell you,” Lily says turning to Remus and giving him a cheeky smile “but I can give you 10 hints”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the last chapter for this fanfic, no epilogues.  
> I just want to say thank you for reading this, I'm so glad you got this far and I truly hope you enjoyed it!  
> If there is any comment, suggestion, criticism, story idea, or whatever feel free to leave it down below, hearing back from you guys is always awesome. 
> 
> Now, this is important: how would you guys like a similar style fanfic focusing on the wolfstar storyline? Is that something you guys would like to see? What would you like to see happen? Maybe longer chapters or more chapters? Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks again! Always here if any of you need anything!


End file.
